Mosaics
by Andrian1
Summary: Damaged Goods Part II- Hermione Granger's life has been shattered. She begins putting the pieces back together with the help of a reluctant Severus Snape.
1. Default Chapter

Mosaics Damaged Goods Part 2  
  
They were so strong in their beliefs that there came a time when it hardly mattered what exactly those beliefs were; they all fused into a single stubbornness. -Louise Erdrich  
  
In a small office a heavyset Witch sat at a desk piled high with folders and ledgers. The only sound in the room to be heard was the scratching of quill against parchment in a red ledger. A load pop startled the woman, causing the quill to leaving a large mark across the page. "Lizzie!" the woman said impatiently, blotting the parchment with sand. "How many times have I told you to enter the room through the door?" The woman glared at the House Elf who was dressed in a flowered pillowcase and a tea rag tied around her head. In one ear she wore a large silver hoop.  
  
"Lizzie is sorry but missus must come quickly. Mistress is very upset."  
  
"What is it this time?" the woman said unconcernedly, starting to write in the ledger once more.  
  
"Mistress is crying because baby is dead. Please come Missus. Lizzie is afraid for her Mistress."  
  
The woman scowled at the Elf. Damn insufficient staff. She would have her say to whoever was on duty this morning for not refreshing the charm. "Very well Lizzie."  
  
Climbing the stairs to the fourth floor, the matron pulled her wand from the belt of her robes and unlocked the door. The sound of weeping greeted her as she entered the darkened room, the smell of expensive perfume and mold choking her.  
  
"Shh," the woman said impatiently. "There is no need for such carrying on milady." The last word was said through gritted teeth.  
  
"My...my baby!" cried an older woman dressed in rich velvet robes.  
  
"What is wrong with the baby milady?" The woman asked as she walked over to the ornate crib standing in the corner of the room.  
  
"He's...he's not breathing! Oh how am I ever going to break the news to my husband?" she asked, moaning softly.  
  
The matron picked up the rubber doll that lay in the crib. Glancing over at the sobbing woman sitting before the vanity, the matron waved her wand over the doll. A small cry came from the rubber face. "See milady," she said walking over to the older woman who had looked up quickly. "He is just fine. Perhaps you only thought he wasn't breathing."  
  
"My son!" the woman cried in delight, taking the doll and cuddling it to her breast.  
  
"Everything is just fine with the lad," the matron said in feigned sweetness as she contemptuously studied the older woman. Silver white hair was stylishly fixed in a French twist that framed an aristocratic face. The robes she wore were of midnight blue, with glittering dark sapphires lining the hem and the sleeves. The matron curled her fist, as her eyes greedily assessed the value of the robes. Lizzie stared at her with her great bulging eyes and she noticed the warning there. "Shall I send your servant to get milady a spot of tea before you retire?" the matron asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes, that would be lovely my dear," she said handing her the baby. "The little one tires me so quickly." She smiled at the doll. "Have you ever seen a more beautiful child?"  
  
"Never milady."  
  
The House Elf eyed the matron suspiciously. "Lizzie," said the older woman. "Tea."  
  
"Yes Mistress," Lizzie said reluctantly and disappeared with a pop.  
  
"These robes will be most uncomfortable to sleep in. Here let me help you..."  
  
"No, I will wear them. He likes to see me in them. Do you know when my husband will be home?"  
  
"He will be here shortly milady, but wouldn't a nice dressing gown..."  
  
"Thank you, but I said no." The older woman's chin lifted and she stared down her nose at the matron. Her eyes brightened and she looked around confused. "Why am I here? My son...my son he needs me."  
  
"Mistress your son is safe in his crib..."  
  
The woman looked at the matron. "Are you daft? There is nothing in that bed but a doll. They have taken him."  
  
"Your baby is fine," the matron said sternly fingering the wand in her belt. Bloody nonsense. She would just knock the old woman out, no one would know. No one ever visited or asked about her and it was time for 'milady' to learn her place.  
  
The older woman was moaning, and muttering incoherently about her baby. The matron pulled out her wand. "Time for bed 'milady'," she snarled raising her wand. "Stup..." Instead of the older woman falling to the floor, the matron found herself thrown against the wall. She slumped to the floor, darkness flooding over her but not before she saw an angry Lizzie shaking her finger at her.  
  
"You will not be hurting Missus," Lizzie said sternly.  
  
The older woman smiled as she saw the matron's head loll to the side. She walked over and picked up the wand that had rolled to the edge of the bed. "Hello," she said as she caressed the dark wood lovingly. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"  
  
Lizzie was watching her mistress warily. Mistress was not supposed to have a wand. Master had warned Lizzie never to allow Mistress to have one or he would cut Lizzie's nose off and feed it to Lizzie.  
  
"Missy will be giving Lizzie the wand now," the Elf said apprehensively.  
  
"Give you the wand?" The old woman's light gray eyes stared at the elf as if she had never seen her before. "Since when are House Elves allowed to handle wands?"  
  
"Master wants Lizzie to have the wand," the Elf whined, pulling nervously on the hem of her pillowcase.  
  
A look of understanding crossed the lady's face followed by one of intense hatred. "So my husband wants to take away my wand does he? Just as he did my son!" She lifted the wand and Lizzie flew through the air bouncing off the dresser before landing in a crumpled heap at the woman's feet. "You are bound to serve me Elf, not my husband," she hissed at the sobbing Lizzie, "me, not him!" She spat. "Get up you worthless piece of baggage and bring me my cloak."  
  
Lizzie gulped back another sob as she got to her feet. She knew it was no use telling Missy that she didn't have a cloak. Snapping her fingers she Apparated downstairs and took the matron's cloak from a hook on the wall.  
  
****  
  
"Severus." Narcissa Malfoy greeted him warmly, kissing his cheek and grasping his hands. "I am so glad you came." Severus stepped into the large foyer, the flickering light from the candelabra cast shadows across the porcelain face of Narcissa.  
  
"My apologies for not coming sooner. Duties at Hogwarts."  
  
"No apologies are necessary. You are here now." Her voice sounded strained.  
  
Severus frowned as he noticed an angry red welt staining the flawless pale skin on her cheek. He touched it gently.  
  
"Lucius," she explained with a nervous laugh. "I wasn't quick enough when he decided to throw a book at me."  
  
"And he still lives?" Severus knew her well enough to know she wouldn't stand for any abuse.  
  
"Considering everything that has happened I forgave him, this time," she said defensively.  
  
"He is recovering?"  
  
Narcissa sighed. "He is well physically. His pelvis was crushed and though it was mended, the healers told him he would need to take it easy and use a cane. They assure me is no pain from the burns..." her voice quavered. "He is very lucky to be alive." Her chin lifted and fire flashed in her blue eyes. "Vain. The man is so vain. He has locked himself in the library, in the dark, and vows no one will ever see him."  
  
"Have you?" Severus asked quietly.  
  
"I did. In St. Mungos. He doesn't know. He keeps telling me I wouldn't want him, that he is too damaged," she said angrily. "Damn stubborn bastard. How dare he think me so shallow!"  
  
Severus' mouth twitched. He wondered if Lucius realized how fortunate he was in his choice of mates.  
  
"I must admit that I have asked you here for purely selfish reasons," she said as they climbed the staircase. "You and Lucius are so close..."  
  
"I will do what I can," Severus assured her. They stopped outside the double doors that opened to Lucius extensive library.  
  
"Do not try to cast any kind of light charm," she warned. "He will kill you."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow wondering if she had tried. She gave him a small smile and rapped sharply on the mahogany door. "Lucius, Severus is here to see you." Narcissa stepped away from the door motioning Severus back. He heard the sound of chains and bolts being released and the door creak opened an inch.  
  
"Good luck," she hissed softly, her eyes pleading with him.  
  
He stepped into the dark room. The moment he was across the threshold, the door slammed behind him locking itself firmly. A strong odor of stale alcohol and sweat filled his nostrils. Severus waited for his eyes to adjust, trying to see any shape or light in the room, but there was none.  
  
"Severus, old friend. To what do I owe this honor?" came the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy somewhere straight ahead of him.  
  
"Do I need a reason to visit, Lucius?"  
  
A soft laugh came from the darkness. "Not at all 'friend'. Do sit down."  
  
"Perhaps you can see in the dark but I cannot," said Severus sarcastically, edging forward slowly. He had been in this room enough times to know there was a sofa directly ahead and to the right. More laughter filled the darkness.  
  
"Do not try my patience old man. Surely my wife has warned you of the death that awaits you if you attempt to bring light in here."  
  
"Narcissa is worried about you."  
  
"She is a good actress," came the cynical voice. "If she saw me..."  
  
Severus snorted. "She has already seen the ugliness of your soul and still she stays. You do her a disservice. She will not abandon you."  
  
"My wife," Severus could tell Lucius was speaking through gritted teeth, "is a beautiful woman who fancies things that reflect her beauty. You would appeal to her more than I do now."  
  
"What of the Dark Lord?" Severus asked calmly, ignoring Lucius' slight towards him. His knee brushed against the sofa and he sat carefully down. "Am I to tell him you are too proud to leave your hidey hole because you are not a pretty boy anymore due to a few burns."  
  
There was a loud crash. "A few burns? How dare you mock me? My 'few' burns have left me less human than the Dark Lord!"  
  
"Then no one will be able to tell the difference."  
  
There was a moment of silence then Lucius' laughter filled the room once more, dry and mirthless. "My dear brother. Will you always seek to wound me with your thoughtless words?"  
  
"I live for nothing else."  
  
Your question is valid Severus. I will answer our Master's call but I will of course be behind the mask."  
  
"You cannot hide behind a mask, any mask forever."  
  
"Can't I? Speaking of hiding, I know what you did that night," said Lucius smugly.  
  
Severus gripped his wand, a knot forming in his stomach as he waited. Pitwick had cast the Oblivate charm on Lucius when he had regained consciousness but had been unable to question him. "You got her, didn't you? Severus said nothing. "I knew you would come for her. I had a little surprise planned for you but you must have been clever enough to avoid it. Pity. I had hoped to have a night of pleasure together. It has been a while since we have shared our conquests."  
  
"I don't like sharing what is mine," said Severus softly.  
  
Lucius chuckled. "You haven't had her yet, have you? Severus could almost see Malfoy shaking his head in mock dismay. "Fuck her and get it over with. Then perhaps you will get Mudbloods out of your system once and for all." Lucius' voice became sultry. "Speaking of that entertainment, you wouldn't want a bit of play, would you old man? I am growing quite bored of my own company."  
  
"Lucius," Severus said quietly, "you have a wife waiting for you..."  
  
"One who could not bear to be with me, with this hideous creature," he snarled.  
  
"Spare me you melodramatics."  
  
"Being melodramatic, am I?" A scratching noise filled the room and a candle flared into life. Severus narrowed his eyes against the small intrusion of light.  
  
"You came to see the freak! Look your fill!" Lucius growled moving the candle to illuminate his face.  
  
Years of hiding his reactions and emotions were the only thing that saved Severus from the cringe that ran down his spine from reflecting plainly on his face.  
  
The right side of Lucius' face was gone. The flesh had been seared away, leaving red puckered tissue that ran in a jagged diagonal line from his hairline to the base of his neck and Severus assumed, down the rest of his body. His lips on that right side were also gone, and his teeth were bare and exposed to the candlelight. His right eyelid was also gone and the bugling grey-blue eye bored into Severus'.  
  
Severus walked slowly around the desk to stand by Lucius. Cautiously, he stretched his hand out and gently ran his fingers over the scarred flesh. He could feel Lucius' eyes searching his face for any sign of disgust.  
  
"You are still Lucius Malfoy. Nothing will ever change that, "Severus said softly, pressing his lips against the scarred forehead. Straightening, he met Lucius' gaze. "I will see you at the next calling." With a swirl of black robes, he left the library.  
  
Leaning back in the chair, Lucius stared at the door. Fingering his wand, he spoke firmly. "Accio mask." The Death Eater mask flew from a cabinet on the far side of the room and landed on the desk. Picking it up, Lucius fingered the white fabric. He withdrew a letter opener from a drawer and placing it in the center of the mask, sliced the fabric in half. Pressing the torn mask to the right side of face, he held up the letter opener and looked at the distorted vision. His lips lifted in a smile and he laughed.  
  
****  
  
AN/Thanks to Ozratbag2 and mmrosalez for betaing and LorenaSnape for her input. 


	2. chapter 2

Mosaics

Chapter 2

_March on. Do not tarry. To go forward is to move toward perfection. March on, and fear not the thorns, or the sharp stones on life's path._  Kahlil Gibran

****

"Ah, good morning Miss Granger," Dumbledore said brightly as Hermione entered his office with Professor McGonagall.  

"Morning," she said solemnly.

Minerva patted Hermione's arm. "Buck up girl.  It will be all right."

Severus gave Minerva a withering glare.  '_If you would just tell her but no, you must indulge Albus' little games.' _

"Are you ready Miss Granger?" he asked.  

She nodded.  

"Now there is no hurry Severus," Albus said. "Take your time and everything should go smoothly."  

Hermione flinched at the condescending look Snape gave the Headmaster.  Silently she followed him out of the office and down the stairs.  Classes were in session and she was glad she didn't have to endure the stares.  Though her friends knew the truth about what had happened last year, the majority of the school still thought she and the professor had a _'thing'_.

She followed a few feet behind him as they crossed the grounds towards the gates.  His stride was quick and with his longer legs she had to jog to keep up.  He stopped at the gate and turned to give her a frown as he held the iron gate open for her.  "Stop dawdling," he hissed, closing the gate behind them.  "I do have better things to do today."

Anger flooded over her but she held her tongue.  It was Dumbledore's idea for him to escort her today. She figured Professor McGonagell would have been the one to take her.

They walked to Hogsmeade in silence, the cool September air brushed against her face, making her cheeks pink.  She wanted to say something to Snape about his attire but thought better of it.  They were headed for Muggle London and he would be very out of place in his robes.  

Hermione had dressed in a long gray woolen skirt and a simple black shirt.  She thought the cloak was acceptable as it bore no mark of Hogwarts.  

At first she thought they were going to have to go on the Knight bus.  Although Professor Snape had Apparated with her several times, he had not mentioned it today.  They stopped in front of the Three Broomsticks and Snape held open the door for her.  

"Good morning Professor Snape, Miss Granger," Rosemerta said with a yawn.  The usually carefully put together owner looked very different this morning.  Her dyed blonde hair was clipped haphazardly on top of her head and she was wearing a faded blue dressing robe.  Without makeup, Hermione noticed how old she looked.  She didn't look like the woman who had made Ron blush on their first visit. 

"Forgive the intrusion," Snape said in a silky voice.  

"Not a problem.  Happy to help," assured the woman.  "I put the floo powder on the mantle."

"Miss Granger, you will go first," Snape instructed.

Hermione blushed. "I have never traveled by the floo network."

Snape made a small tsking sound. 

"I have read about it," she said quickly, dipping out a handful of floo powder and stepping into the unlit fireplace. 

"Get on with it then," Snape said impatiently.

"Er, professor, I need to know where I am going." Rosmerta coughed into her hand.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Snape said in a low irritated voice.

"Right." Hermione screwed up her eyes and threw the powder at her feet. "The Leaky Cauldron!" she said clearly.  

The sensation of falling made her stomach lurch as she twisted and turned.  Within moments she tumbled out onto the floor of the tavern.   Getting up, she brushed at the soot on her clothes. 

"Move, Miss Granger," she heard Professor Snape say, as he tried to avoid hitting her as he came out of the fireplace.  He stepped out without stumbling. "You are to sit at the bar and wait for me," he instructed.  She saw him talking to Tom and then he disappeared down the hall. 

"Would you like some tea, Miss?" Tom asked, smiling benignly at her.

"No thanks," she said, her stomach quivering at the thought.  

Snape returned in a few minutes and Hermione barely kept her jaw from dropping.  She had seen even Professor McGonagell in Muggle clothes but never dreamed she would Snape.  Though he wore tailored clothing beneath his robes, it was old fashioned.   Now dressed in a black suit, complete with a dark gray silk tie, he looked chic and foreign to her.  His limp hair was slicked back and a pair of horn-rimmed glasses finished the look. He gave her a look that let her know she shouldn't say anything.

"Called your cab," Tom said with a toothless smile. 

"Called?  There is a phone here?" she asked him.

"Aye.  Keep it in my office.  Useful for when certain individuals need to get a hold of a Muggle." He explained with a wink. 

"Thank you," Snape said as he pulled on a long black overcoat. "Miss Granger."

They stepped out of the tavern and waited on the sidewalk.  Hermione kept glancing at Snape, wishing she had a camera.  Ron and Harry would like to see this.  In minutes they were in the cab and Snape gave the man the address.

Fear flooded over her once the cab took off.  Pulling a handkerchief from her pocket, she wiped the sweat off her palms.

'_Don't be so nervous_,' she chided herself.  '_I am sure whoever the Smythes are they will be nice._  Dumbledore wouldn't let her go to people who weren't.

The first week of school had passed without Hermione as she was at her parent's house dealing with the funeral and mourners.   Her godparents, the Allistors, had flown in from Switzerland.  She had felt so lost amongst a sea of people, mostly patients and colleagues of her parents.  Molly Weasley had arrived and had taken charge, helping Hermione with the food people brought.  

It was several days after the funeral that Hermione had learned that her godparents were expecting to take her back with them to Switzerland.   She had felt like she was being smothered as they told her they had enrolled her in a private school that their own children attended.  In desperation she had fled the house, summoned the Knight bus and arrived at Grimmauld place.  A concerned Lupin had promptly flooed Dumbledore and had escorted her home.  The next day a man Hermione had never met, arrived at the Granger's house with legal papers claiming that he was the Granger's lawyer.  The Allistors were informed that the Grangers had changed their will and that guardianship of Hermione was to go to a Mr. And Mrs. Smythe.   Hermione had started to protest, for she didn't know any Smythes when the man had looked at her intently.  "Miss Granger, Albus Dumbledore wanted me to extend his apologies for not being able to attend to this matter personally."  She had nodded, relief flooding over her.  

After she had returned to school she had expected Dumbledore to inform what the plan was and who the Smythes were.  However he had only said that she would be in good hands with Smythe family.  Curious, she had looked through the Hogwarts registry and had found no student in the last century with that name.

'_It wont be so bad_' she thought nervously. '_Only one more summer then I will be of age_.'

She twisted the handkerchief harder and stared out the window.

****

Studying his fingernails, Severus felt the constant motion beside him. Glancing covertly at Hermione he noticed that her lips were pursed, her hands twisting and untwisting a handkerchief in her lap.  The movement was annoying and made him feel edgy.  

'_Damn Albus.  He should have told the girl who the Smythes were'_.  Actually there had been no one to take Hermione at first; the name was only a ruse.  It had only been a ploy to keep her godparents from whisking her off to Switzerland. Had the Allistors protested the ruse**,** Dumbledore had been prepared to stage her death as a last resort.  He could not afford for her to be taken away from the Wizarding world now.  By being put into the care of another family, Hermione would be able to keep her identity in the Muggle world, which would be easier for her.   

Regardless, the nervous twisting was driving him mad. He put his hand over hers to still the motion.  Quickly she slid her hand into his, gripping his fingers.  Raising an eyebrow, Severus looked sideways at her once more.  She was still looking out the window.  Slowly he squeezed her hand.

****

They walked down the long sterile hallway.  Men and women passed by dressed in suits often talking heatedly.  At last they came to a door and Severus held it open for her.  Familiar faces greeted them with smiles.

"Mr. and Mrs. We…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Smythe," Severus said coolly, interrupting Hermione.  Hermione gaped at them.

"That's us," Molly Weasley said, with a wink.

Relief flooded over Hermione and she almost sagged with the intensity. The ordeal was over with in less than an hour.  Papers were presented by a clerk and signed by the Weasleys and Hermione.  Professor Snape added his signature as witness as did the clerk.

Once outside the building Molly wrapped her arms around Hermione, hugging her tightly. "Welcome to the family," Arthur Weasley said with a grin.

"I was so apprehensive," Hermione explained with a small giggle. "I didn't know who the Smythes were."

"Albus wanted to surprise you," Molly said, a small frown on her face. "But if you have been worrying about it…"

"It's over with," Hermione grinned. "Thank you so much for doing this for me."

"You are already like part of the family.  It was the least we could do," Molly said, hugging her again. 

"If you are done with all this sentimentality," Severus said quietly, "I suggest we move it along."

"Yes of course," Arthur agreed.  

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as Snape hailed a cab. 

"To the Ministry.  We need to sign papers there also to acknowledge that we are your guardians until you are of age."

Snape did not accompany them to the Ministry but was to wait for them at the Leaky Cauldron.  Taking the phone booth entrance into the Ministry, Hermione was surprised that the atrium looked very different to that night when they had came to supposedly rescue Sirius. Witches and Wizards were bustling around the bright room, talking and looking grave. A long line stood in front of a desk, where a harried looking Witch sat, handing out brochures.

"The Ministry's response to Voldemort," Arthur explained quietly. "Bloody rubbish if you ask me.  Handing out useless information like "How to Handle You-Know-Who and His Death Eaters."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What do they say to do?"

"Stuff like, '_When confronted with a Death Eater, do not panic.  Go along with his demands until they leave.  Once safe, report to the Department of Aurors to hand in a statement.'_"

Molly shook her head. "Also there is one that says, '_Are you a likely target for You-Know-Who?'_ It is a check list that determines if you are a  target."

Mr. Weasley snorted. "Molly and I are not targets due to the fact we are not wealthy and I have no power at the Ministry."

"But that's just misleading the people," Hermione protested. "Voldemort doesn't knock on your door and announce his agenda, does he?  I mean it is a subtle attack, promising power and such."

"Right you are," Arthur said with a wry smile. "Still the Ministry thinks that handing out these emergency brochures will alleviate the panic."  His voice dropped lower. "It makes it harder to convince people of the danger. Here's the lift," he said.

****

Molly and Hermione flooed directly from the Ministry to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione immediately noted that Severus had changed back into his teacher's robes, and sat quietly at a table sipping coffee.

"Is there anything you need in Diagon Alley, dear?" Molly asked.  "I know you didn't have a chance to go shopping this summer."

"Not really," Hermione said hesitantly, glancing at Professor Snape who was strumming his fingers on the table.

Molly looked at Severus also. "Nonsense dear.  Young ladies do need to refresh some aspects of their wardrobe.  Come along.  Severus will find something to occupy his time."

Severus glared at her. "Is this really necessary Molly?"

"Yes it is.  You are welcome to go.  A man's opinion is…"

"I will stay here," he said sullenly.

"Don't mind him," Molly said with a laugh as they left the pub. "Men are all the same.  Mention shopping and they get their underpants in a wad."

Hermione giggled at the image.

****

It was after two when Snape and Hermione Flooed back to the Three Broomsticks.   The sullen expression on Snape's face had not faded and Hermione sighed as she hurried after him feeling confused.  

The surly man was an enigma to her.  He had shown a gentler, kinder side to her last term as he helped her deal with the abuse she had suffered at Malfoy's whim.  They had became kindred souls having both been abused by a Malfoy, yet once school had started this term, he had treated her with the same nasty indifference he usually reserved for Harry. '_But he did hold my hand in the __car,_' she thought.

Her cheeks burned as she stared at his back, remembering the night in the cell at the Malfoy Manor. _What if he hadn't stopped?_  It was not the first time she had thought about this and had even imagined the scenario if Professor Snape had continued.  Deep down, she was grateful nothing had happened.  Life was getting so complicated and Hermione was glad there was no reason to add regret from the strange friendship that had developed between herself and the Professor.

Stepping into the Entrance Hall, Hermione said, "Thank you for going with me today, Professor."

He looked at her a moment, a small frown on his face. "You are most welcome, Miss Granger."  

"See you in class next week then," she said starting up the stairs.

"We are to go straight to Dumbledore's office," he said flatly.

"But," she indicated the bags.

"Put them down Miss Granger. The House Elves will see they are delivered safely to Gryffindor Tower."

Hermione glared at him a moment before putting the bags on a bench near the door and followed him up the stairs. 

"Severus, Miss Granger," Albus greeted them warmly. "Everything went well I heard."

"Yes," Hermione said smiling. "I cannot tell you how glad I was that the Smythes turned out to be the Weasleys."

"Forgive an old man for not telling you.  I thought the surprise would be nice."

Severus snorted, shaking his head slightly.

"Yes, well then," Albus said, "before you return to your dormitory, Miss Granger, I would ask you to do me a favor."

"Yes of course."

Dumbledore handed her a large square box. "Please take this down to Hagrid's.  He has been waiting on it."

After she had left, Albus beckoned Severus to take a seat. "I do believe you are a bit upset about today."

"Why should I be upset?" Severus said sarcastically. "I am sure the students were delighted to miss Potions. It would have spoilt your _'surprise'_ had you simply asked one of the 'Smythes' to come collect Miss Granger."

Albus chuckled. "Guilty as charged I am afraid, Severus."  His face grew more serious. "I have called a staff meeting in an hour."

Severus raised an eyebrow. 

****

"Surprise!"  
  
Hermione looked around at all the beaming faces waiting for her in Hagrid's hut. Ron took the box from her and sat in on the table. "Finally," Ron said opening the box. "I was starving," he said picking up a pastry and stuffing it into his mouth.   
  


 Ginny was giving her a hug, then Ron. "Welcome to the family. Just what I needed, another sister," Ron said with a fake moan. Ginny punched his arm.  

Harry came over and took her hand. "We got permission to give you a sort of party, compliments of Hagrid." 

"Anything for our Hermione," Hagrid said giving her a rib-crushing hug.  
  
Hermione was surprised to see Neville and Luna there. "We figured that we are part of the trusted circle you know. After what happened last year," Ginny explained.

"Oh, and just to make it official," Ginny said, waving her wand over Hermione's hair. "_Rufuso__._"  She looked at her hair in the mirror over Hagrid's washbasin. It was a glistening red, like Ginny's.

"Part of a good family, yer are now," Hagrid said blowing his nose in a large spotted handkerchief. "Not that yer family wasn't a good one," he added hastily.

"I understand," Hermione said patting him on the hand.   
  
"I am glad for you Hermione," Harry whispered kissing her cheek.  
  
"Me too," piped Tamara. She looked at Hermione a little worried. "I don't guess you need two younger sisters do you?" 

Hermione hugged her. "No one can have too many people to love," she assured the girl. Ginny smiled and cast the spell on Tamara's honey colored locks. 

"Looks good," Hermione teased.   
  
"Red haired people are said to scare off Dingle Hoppers," Luna said in her dreamy voice.  
  
"What..." Tamara started.

"Don't ask," Harry muttered.

"Yer to stay as long as you want and enjoy yerselves," Hagrid told everyone.  "I have a staff meeting ter get to."

"Thanks for letting us have the party here," Ginny said, as everyone said goodbye to him.

They talked and ate the food. Ginny snuck behind Harry and cast the spell on his hair, his black hair turning a rosy pink color instead of red.  As everyone was laughing at Harry's red face, Hermione noticed Neville, who had been very quiet, slipping out the back door. 

She followed and saw that he was standing next to the paddock, his head bowed.  
  
"Neville what's wrong?"  
  
"At least you had your parents for sixteen years," Neville said bitterly.

Hermione was shocked at the blunt statement.  "Oh yes. That makes it easier. Now when I think about my parents being murdered I can say, _'oh well had them for sixteen years time for new ones'_," she said nastily, wondering why Neville would say such a thing.  
  
"No, but you are lucky that you did have them. I would even trade places with Harry. He never knew his parents. He doesn't have to see them slobbering, staring at you blankly, not knowing who you are...I want…I just want my mum to say my name once and know who I am," Neville said thickly as his voice broke.   
  
Hermione's anger ebbed as she watched him cry into his hands. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder she stood in silent empathy.

****

The staff room settled down immediately as Dumbledore stood to address the teachers. "Once again the Ministry has decided to aid the school by appointing a DADA professor, if we do not procure one by the end of the weekend." Mutterings and groans were heard around the room. 

"Who?" Flitwick squeaked.

"Mr. Percy Weasley will be joining our ranks Monday morning."

Most of the room seemed delighted with this announcement as Minerva and Severus exchanged dark looks. Hagrid growled.

"He was Head Boy and a very good student," commented Professor Sprout.

"Yes, and he received top marks," agreed Sinistra.

After the others had left, Severus, Minerva and Albus sat in silence waiting for the other to speak.

"We can't have that…that Death Eater here!" Minerva huffed.

"One Death Eater's more than enough for you, eh?" Severus teased.

"You know damn well what I mean.  The man cannot be trusted."

"I agree," Albus said heavily. "We must find someone else. I am open to suggestions."

"Lupin," Minerva said quickly. "He is very skilled and the students liked him."

"You know that the Ministry will not allow it and even if they did he is needed at the Order."

"Perhaps it would be easier to find another Potions teacher," Severus said snidely.

"Severus, now is not the time," Albus said sharply.

"Then what are we to do?" Minerva asked.

"I do believe" Severus said softly, "that a Weasley is the best choice."

Albus cocked his head waiting to hear what Severus had in mind."

****

"It was very gracious of you to visit, Minister," Narcissa said as she poured tea for Fudge.  "I know how busy you must be now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned."

"Yes," Fudge sighed loudly. "Nasty business, this panic that has risen. I keep telling myself that it is all a bad dream."

"I am sure Lucius will be very sorry that he missed you," she said smoothly. "He tires so easily and I do hate to wake him."

"I understand.  Horrible accident, just horrible. And to think that those escapees from Azkaban chose that night to try and put the guests under the Imperius."

"I know," Narcissa said in feigned horror. "Lucius was so embarrassed by the incident especially after what happened at the Ministry.  To think they were going to try again," she dabbed at her eyes with a napkin.

"I suspect it is because of Lucius' position with the Ministry that He-Who…Lord thingy wants to put him under his power," said Fudge sagely.

"Yes. And that horrid article in that rag, the Quibbler, sullying the Malfoy name.  I just cannot bear it."

"Well yes," Fudge said flushing. "That was the Potter boy's doing.  He comes up with such tales.  Have I told you what happened…?" Fudge stopped as he watched Narcissa's face drain of color, and the teacup slip from her hand gracelessly shattering on the floor.

"Are you all right, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"My wife is not been feeling well Cornelius," came Lucius' voice.  "She has been an angel of mercy, taking care of me."

Fudge turned his body to look at Lucius. "Lucius.  Glad to see you up and…" His words died on his lips as his mouth dropped open.  Lucius Malfoy walked across the room, leaning on his cane.  The long white mane of hair was gone. What was left was cut in a burr close to his head.  But it was Lucius' face that had caused Fudge to stare in startled horror.  

A golden mask graced the right side of his face, so form fitting that it appeared that Lucius was wearing thick makeup.  Lucius walked over to the sofa where his wife sat, her eyes wide as she looked at him. Leaning over he kissed her cheek before sitting down.  Lucius grinned at Fudge, the golden mask lifting in a smile. "Like it?" he asked, pointing to his face. 

"Ye...yes," Fudge squeaked. 

"Most ingenious device," Lucius said proudly, his eyes now on his wife.  "The explosion seared the skin and tissue on my face, burning it away.  The healers were unable to regrow it, something about the intensity of the cauterization effect caused by the heat."**** Lucius leaned back, crossing his legs. "After a dear friend's visit the other night, I realized that I could not hide because of my disfigurement.  I sought out an old friend, who is a master artisan, and asked if he could design a mask for me.  Knowing my taste, he created this one, 24 carat gold, and soft enough to allow what facial muscles remain to move freely.  He melted the gold directly into the remaining tissues and enchanted it to adhere to the nerves that were not damaged." Lucius winked with his right eye.  A gold eyelid closed and then opened again. 

"It's wonderful," Narcissa said in a faint voice, her hand trembling slightly as she placed it on Lucius' arm.

"Amazing, simply amazing," Fudge said in awe.

"Cornelius," Lucius said rising.  "I do appreciate the visit, but as I said earlier, my wife is not feeling well."

"Yes, of course," Fudge said quickly, getting to his feet.  He took Narcissa's hand and wished her well.  

Lucius returned after walking Fudge to the door, a big smile on his face.  Narcissa stood and touched her husband's face gently. "Lucius," she murmured. "It is so good to have you back." Taking her hand he kissed it, still smiling. "However it was a bit rude to send Fudge off like that.  I feel fine," she scolded.

"I did not wish to have an audience," Lucius said with a sly grin. She looked at him curiously. "For I am about to ravish my beautiful wife." Narcissa laughed in delight as he pulled her down to the couch with him.

****

Big thanks to Ann and Michelle for beta services


	3. chapter 3

Mosaics  
  
Part 3  
  
Great things are not done by impulse, but by a series of small things  
brought together. — Vincent Van Gogh (1853-1890).   
  
The leaves crunched beneath the lady's heels as they walked through the forest. She was humming 'Greensleeves' and a smile lit up her face.  
  
"Beautiful day Lizzie, The lady said lifting her face to the sun that filtered through the trees in lazy patterns. "Are you sure we are going the right way?"  
  
"Yes Mistress," Lizzie said tugging on the large silver hoop in her ear. As with all fey creatures she could determine the directions by the subtle signs in nature. Lizzie wished she could take Mistress back to the 'home' but that thought had quickly been squelched. The Elf had tried to make a circle, taking the lady back within the boundaries of the sanitarium she had escaped from, only to be hexed severely once the lady discovered her treachery. The lady had instructed Lizzie to punish herself if she even thought of taking Mistress back.  
  
They had been walking in the forest for two days now. Lizzie did not exactly know where they were in regards to the Master's house, but knew that it lay northwest from the Sanitarium. Her knees shook in fear at what the Master would do to her for bringing Mistress back, but Lizzie was bound to obey Mistress.  
  
"Look at the lovely flowers, Lizzie," Mistress was saying. "Do pick some for me." The Elf looked around, confused.  
  
"Where Mistress?"  
  
"There," the lady said, pointing at a clump of dead weeds. "Useless baggage."  
  
Lizzie quickly snapped up the weeds and handed them to her. She lifted them to her nose, breathing in deeply. "Simply gorgeous," Mistress said. They walked for another hour before the woman spoke again.  
  
"I'm tired and my feet hurt," she whined in a childish tone. "I want to ride in a attambile again. Can't we ride again?" she asked, looking hopefully at the Elf.  
  
"There are no Muggle contraptions here," Lizzie said fearfully, expecting to be hit for saying such.  
  
"Pity," the lady sighed. "Such a wonderful invention for a Muggle."  
  
They had been picked up by a Muggle in an 'automobile' the second day they were traveling. Lizzie had hidden beneath Mistress' cloak, sitting on the floor of the loud, horseless carriage, fearing for their lives. The Muggle had taken them many miles and had let them out at a small village east of Nottinghamshire.  
  
The woman rubbed her eyes, her face screwing up. "I want to go home," she sniffed, the girlish voice tight with unshed tears. "Wanna go home and play with puppy."  
  
"We will be home shortly," Lizzie said soothingly. "Why don't we rest for a bit..."  
  
"I don't wanna take a nap!"  
  
Lizzie tugged hard on the earring, making her lobe hurt. "No nap, just rest. Lizzie will sing for Mistress."  
  
The Lady sat down on the path, a smile on her face. "Oh yes, please sing Lizzie."  
  
The Elf sat down next to the Lady and began singing Greensleeves.  
  
"You know Harry, I think that last play outline was the best ever," Ron said, his mouth full of fried chicken. "We are going to walk away with the Quidditch Cup this year."  
  
"Ron, do you know how disgusting that is?" Ginny said irritably, as he sprayed pieces of food across the table.  
  
"I've no one to impress," he said, taking a drink of pumpkin juice. "Since Harry snagged Hermione."  
  
"And when did you try to impress me before?" Hermione teased. They laughed at Ron's red face before the talk turned to Quidditch once more. Harry had been made Captain of the Gryffindor team this year and both he and Ron were determined to make it the best year the team had ever had.  
  
Hermione grew tired of the conversation and looked around the room. Tamara waved from the Hufflepuff table at her. Glancing up at the staff table, she saw the door to side of the hall open and a familiar figure walked in with Dumbledore.  
  
"What's Mrs. Weasley doing here?" she gasped. They all turned to stare as Mrs. Weasley sat down at the staff table.  
  
"Do you think something has happened to someone in the family?" Ginny asked, fear in her voice.  
  
"No," Hermione said quickly. "It looks like she is here on a visit. If it was something important Dumbledore would summon you to his office like he did when Mr. Weasley got hurt."  
  
Dumbledore was standing now, pecking on his crystal water glass. The hall quieted down, everyone turning to look at the Headmaster. "I have a little announcement," he said. "First, I must thank Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape for filling in these past two weeks in the DADA classes. It has been a tremendous help and has assured your education need not fall behind. However, starting tomorrow you will have a new DADA teacher. I am proud to present Professor Molly Weasley." "Bloody hel..." Ron began choking on his food. Harry pounded on his back. There was a smattering of polite applause in the Hall as Mrs. Weasley stood up and waved.  
  
"Oh damn," Ginny moaned.  
  
"Ginny, Ron," Hermione said reproachfully. "I think it's grand that your Mum is going to teach."  
  
"Just you wait," Ginny said sagely, "until she finds out that you and Harry are seeing each other. Then tell me how grand it is. I mean, I love my mum but she will be sticking her nose into our lives, especially our social lives." Harry and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"Tell me I'm dreaming," Ron moaned.  
  
After dinner, they went up to the staff table to greet Mrs. Weasley. "Surprise," Molly said, beaming from to ear to ear.  
  
"We were very much surprised," Harry said grinning.  
  
"Ron, you have something on your chin," she said, pulling a handkerchief from her pocket.  
  
"Mum," Ron said aghast, stepping behind Harry.  
  
"What's dad going to do now that you are here?" Ginny asked abruptly.  
  
Molly gave her an odd look. "He will be fine," she said firmly. "I know it will be a change for him, but Dumbledore has given me permission to go home every other weekend." She frowned slightly at Ron and Ginny. "Look," she said her voice so low they had to lean in to hear her. "I am only here because I am working for the Order. Dumbledore told me this is where I am needed. I will try not to interfere in your lives too much." She sounded hurt.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, I think it's wonderful that you will be teaching here," Hermione said sincerely, glaring at the others.  
  
"Hey Ron, is your mum a good teacher?" Seamus Finnegan asked in the Common Room later that evening.  
  
"Yes do tell," Lavender Brown agreed. She and Seamus had become friendly at the end of the last term and were sitting together working on their Transfiguration homework.  
  
"Guess we will find out," he muttered, slumping in his chair, wincing as Seamus and Lavender laughed.  
  
"Hermione, would you mind checking my potions essay?" Neville asked hopefully.  
  
"Be glad to," Hermione told him with an encouraging smile, taking the parchment.  
  
It had shocked everyone that Neville had succeeded in earning an Outstanding in Potions on his OWLs and had enrolled in Professor Snape's NEWT level classes. "Why are you subjecting yourself to that git?" Ron asked in disbelief, after he had stated long and loud how happy he was not to have Snape any longer.  
  
"Do you want to be an Auror like your parents were?" Ginny guessed.  
  
Neville blushed. He had changed since last year. Though he was unsure of himself in Potions still, he had blossomed in his other classes so far, albeit the year had just started. "That's what my Gran wants, but I...I want to be a Healer," he said almost defiantly. They all agreed they thought it was a wonderful choice for a career. The trick was to get Neville through Potions for he still fell apart whenever he was around Snape.  
  
"Good show Neville," Harry had told him sheepishly, ashamed that he was in the same class as Neville and Hermione. Professor McGonagall had kept her promise and Harry had found himself in Snape's class even though he had only achieved an Acceptable in Potions. On his class schedule he was to be tutored by the formidable Transfiguration Professor on that weeks Potions classes every Thursday evening. He felt bad because once again he had been given special treatment and had wanted to skive off the class but Hermione had put her foot down.  
  
"You wanted to be an Auror so here is your chance. Professor McGonagall went out of her way to see that you got back into Snape's class and you're going to be grateful," she told him firmly.  
  
"It looks fine Neville, except for this one part. The effects of adding Limpwurt tends to increase the strength not the stench," Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," Neville said appreciatively.  
  
"That's my big sister, the brain," Ginny teased. Ginny was sitting in Dean Thomas' lap in a chair by the fire. The couple whispered and touched whenever they thought Ron wasn't looking.  
  
"Looks like a good idea," Harry suggested to Hermione, nodding his head towards the couple after Neville left with his homework.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "May I remind you that you are a Prefect," he said irritably to Hermione, "and should be setting a good example for the younger students. You can start by breaking that up."  
  
"Sod off Ron," Harry teased, coaxing Hermione into his lap. "You are a Prefect too. If you want to break it up, go for it."  
  
"Fine," Ron said getting to his feet. "Fine. I think I need to make a patrol round."  
  
"Harry," Hermione said disapprovingly. "I think Ron is feeling a bit left out."  
  
"Do you think I should ask him to sit in my lap next time?" he asked, his green eyes laughing at her.  
  
She punched him on the shoulder. "You know what I mean. I was worried about this..."  
  
"Don't be. I had a long talk with Ron about us and he said he was fine with it. We are mates, all of us. If you and he had hooked up, I would have been okay with it."  
  
"Oh really? Then perhaps I should join him on his patrol." She started to rise. Harry pulled her back into his lap and gave her a chaste kiss.  
  
"Enter." Severus did not look up from the paper he was going over until he finished. Glancing up he saw Kate Thompson, a seventh year Slytherin standing patiently a few feet from his desk.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" he said tersely, unrolling the next parchment.  
  
"The serpent strikes fiercely when trodden on," she said swiftly. Severus' slowly raised his head to stare at the girl. Many students would have stepped back from the dark look the Potions Master now had on his face, but Kate has a half grin on her face, her dark eyes flashing in defiance.  
  
"Sit!" Severus barked as he stood, raising his wand and casting a spell at the door. The girl obeyed quickly and sat down on a straight back wooden chair. He moved around the desk and stood in front of her, crossing his arms. His eyes raked over the girl. She was comely, with her dark brown wavy hair cut short in an almost boyish style. Tall and lean, she carried herself with a hint of arrogance that Severus knew did not come from a pampered family life.  
  
"Miss Thompson, daughter of John and Teresa Thompson of Glenshire. Your Father is a Squib, and your mother is nothing more than a drunken whoring slag," he said in a low, condescending voice. "Why have you entered so brazenly into my office and given me the phrase seeking a place among those who would spit upon your family?"  
  
Her grin faded and her chin lifted. "I claim the right of lineage. My parent's bloodline is pure, no matter how pathetic they have become. I believe in the cause and offer my services to this Cause."  
  
Severus' face was impassive. Inside he imagined grabbing the girl by the shoulders and shaking her until her teeth rattled, to shout at her, to tell her to get the hell out of his office. She was ready to throw her life, her youth, perhaps her innocence away on 'the Cause'. Yet all he could do was to question her sincerity. He could not turn her away without reason and like those before her he would not find enough reason.  
  
"Do your parents know of your intent to join this fight actively?"  
  
The half grin reappeared. "As you so eloquently stated, sir," she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "my parents are oblivious to what is happening in our world."  
  
"A no would have been quite sufficient, Miss Thompson," he said coldly.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Are you prepared to do whatever it takes to enter into service?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
'I truly hope not.' "Very well. You will arrange to meet me every night this week after curfew in my chambers. There you will learn what is expected of you and how to conduct yourself when you are presented to the Dark Lord."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"You are dismissed," he said curtly, sitting back down at the desk and returning to his grading. He did not look up until he heard the door shut. Putting the quill down, Severus put his head in his hands, his thumbs massaging his temples. 'Another lamb to the slaughter,' he thought dully, wondering how many more would seek him out this year.  
  
Severus did not recruit the students. That was a responsibility left to the children of the Death Eaters. He knew that Malfoy and Knott were used as messengers to pass along the newest phrase. Only those who wished to approach him could use that particular phrase. It had been at their fathers' request that their sons be given that 'honor' this year. There was nothing he could do but to allow the recruits to come and hope that the preparations he put them through would dissuade them of their course, though he had little faith that it would. Sighing heavily, he picked up the quill and returned to his task.  
  
"Master, there has been no change in Rabastan." Kneeling before Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange raised her face and looked almost lovingly upon the inhuman one. "However my sister has informed me that Lucius has recovered and is anxious for a job."  
  
"Patience Bella," Voldemort chuckled, beckoning the woman to rise. "Now is not the time."  
  
"But Master, the fire is hot. Should we not strike?"  
  
"I said no," Voldemort stated firmly. Several of the gathered Death Eaters visibly shuddered, fearing imminent chastisement.  
  
"My return was not to have been revealed now and yet because of Harry Potter it has been plastered throughout the Wizarding World. They are scared, running into their dens like cornered rabbits, fearing my fangs."  
  
"And we should give them more to fear," she hissed.  
  
"Bella, Bella, so hungry for blood aren't we my pet? Let them gather their arms and ward their houses. In time they will grow careless, waiting for the attack that never came. Perhaps they will believe it is a hoax, a cruel prank invented by that insufferable Muggle Lover. Who is to say what they saw in the Ministry that night was just a carefully planned suggestion planted into their gullible minds."  
  
"As always you are right my Lord," Bella began, "But those who follow Dumbledore will gather reinforcements if we give them time."  
  
"As will we, as will we. Until I have all the facts, and until I know the prophecy, I plan to move subtly this time, Bella. If anyone," his red eyes flickered on the small group gathered, "feels that I am moving too slowly for them, they are of course, 'free' to leave." Everyone stood very still, knowing the penalty of desertion. "Good. Then we are in agreement. Another question Bella," he asked amused.  
  
"The prophecy was destroyed my Lord. How; forgive my ignorance, will you learn the whole prophecy?"  
  
"A very good question Bella. How indeed?" His lipless mouth lifted into a smile. "By removing the hidden words from the one who prophesied them of course."  
  
Thx to Ann and Michelle for beta services. 


	4. chapter 4

Mosaics

Part 4

Curiosity is one of the permanent and certain characteristics of a vigorous intellect.  Samuel Johnson

_"Mudblood, Mudblood, where are you little Mudblood?"_

_She was running down a dark hall dressed only in her underwear.  The taunting voice was close behind her and frantically she looked for a place to hide.   Rounding a corner, she slammed into someone.  A tall, dark shape loomed above her as she scrambled to her feet. _

_"Miss Granger, twenty points from Gryffindor for running in the halls and ten more for being so foolish."_

_"Professor, I am so glad to…" her words faded on her lips as the figure stepped into the light. The leering face of Lucius Malfoy hovered over her as he jerked her forward by the hair. _

_"On your knees, whore!" he commanded, pushing her down and thrusting himself into her mouth.  She couldn't breathe as the engorged member rammed hard against the back of her throat…_

Hermione jerked and sat up quickly, the cold sweat running in rivulets down her face.  _'Breathe'_ she told herself, gasping as she felt an invisible hand clasp around her neck. _'That's right, one breath, two.  It will be all right.'_

Reaching under her pillow, she pulled out her wand and a diary. "_Lumos"_ She tapped the wand on the diary and it opened.  Placing the wand on her pillow, she laid on her stomach and picked up the short quill that was held in loops inside the diary.  The diary had arrived the morning of her sixteenth birthday with no card.  Inside, someone had written '_Words are courage, and you possess tremendous amounts of courage._'  She knew it had been a gift from Professor Snape.

Flicking through the pages, she stopped on a childish sketch she had done of herself. So far she had only drawn the basic outline and bushy hair.  She stuck the quill in her mouth and sucked a moment.  It needed no ink, only her saliva to start it.  Her hand trembled slightly as she added eyes to the round part that was her head. Slowly she drew two eyes, wide and lifeless. When she had done this she wrote, '_these are my eyes and they are good.  Sometimes they see things I wish they could forget but everything has a purpose.  The purpose of my eyes is to see the world in all its beauty and horror and choose to focus on what I want, not what anyone else perceives.'_  Closing her eyes, she thought of nothing but focused on the color green, it was her 'soothing' color.  Slowly she added safe things, butterflies, flowers, and trees.  Hermione felt the adrenal rush ease from her body. "_Nox_," she said, putting the wand and dairy away and curling up to sleep once more.

"That's it. I am moving in with Ginny," Dean said grumpily as he dressed.

"What?" Ron said quickly, his head halfway through his robes. "You can't…"

"Don't be thick, Ron," Harry said. "You know that boys can't go into the girl dorms. What's the problem, Dean?"

The tall black boy glared at them. "You know, I got use to Harry carrying on at night, waking us ever so often with wild screams, but now you, Ron.  It's getting so between the both of you, no one can sleep."

Ron flushed. "Leave off of it, Dean," Neville interjected.

"Fine.  But I am serious. You two have some serious problems." He grabbed his bag and slammed the door as he left.

"Thanks, Neville," Ron muttered, pulling on his trainers. "I didn't know I disturbed anyone."

Neville nodded and left the dorm.

"Bad night?" Harry asked. He had heard Ron moaning and crying out ever so often.  The effects of the brain that had attached to him in the Department of Mysteries had left something behind, something that Ron refused to talk about.

"I guess so," Ron said, not looking at Harry. "Don't remember much of it though."

Harry knew he was lying but didn't press. He knew what it was like to have such dreams.

"Good afternoon," Molly said brightly to the room of Gryffindors. There was a polite response.  Sitting beside Hermione, Ron squirmed in his seat, looking green.

"I hope we can have a productive term.  Professor Snape has kindly given me a syllabus of the spells you will need to concentrate on that will help you prepare for the NEWTs next year.  However I expect full input from you.  If there are other spells you wish to cover, don't hesitate to let me know.  If I don't know how to do them," she said with a small blush on her cheeks, "I will find someone that can."

Students looked at each other.  That was the first time a professor had ever asked for their input or admitted that they might not know everything.

"Any questions? Fine.  Let's begin."

The Gryffindors were chattering brightly as they left the class.  "That was a good class," Lavender said.

"Yes," agreed Seamus.

"You're mom is cool," Dean told Ron, slapping him on the back as others agreed. Molly had the kept the class interesting and face paced.  Most couldn't believe the time had passed so quickly.

"Thanks," Ron said, grinning.

"Told you," Hermione said sagely as Harry took her hand.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" Hermione asked tentatively as she entered Dumbledore's office.  Professor McGonagall had approached her before lunch to inform her that Dumbledore wanted a word with her.

"Yes, come in, Miss Granger, and have a seat." Albus smiled kindly at the girl. "Care for tea?"

"No thank you, sir."

"You are curious to why I have asked you here."  
  
"Yes."

"Down to business then." Albus rose from his seat behind the desk, walked over, and sat next to her. He held a large tome in his hands. "I have here a book on Elemental Magic.  Are you familiar with the subject?"

 "Yes.  It was mentioned in History of Magic along with the other branches of magic.  It is an obscure magic that is rarely practiced, and attributed to belong in the area of Druidic or Indian Magic," she responded.

"Very good," Albus said nodding his head. "I would like for you to take this book and read it.  I have marked several pages I want you to pay close attention to."  Handing her the book, he looked very pleased with himself.

Hermione looked at him, confused. "It will take a couple of days."

"Take your time.  When you are finished, we will discuss what you have read and I must ask that you keep this between us.  Messrs. Potter and Weasley need not know," he said calmly, staring into her eyes.

"Yes, Headmaster." She replied, her curiosity piqued. Taking the book, she looked at it in eagerness.

Hermione hurried down the stairs to the dungeons, anxious not to be late for Double Potions.  The sounds of laughter and angry voices echoed in the hall and she ran around the corner to see Neville with a tight grip on Harry's robes.  It didn't surprise her to see Draco standing in front of them, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini standing in Crabbe and Goyle's usual places on either side of Malfoy. No matter how much Snape favored his house, Draco's sidekicks had not secured a spot in the class.

"Here comes your whore now, Potter," Draco drawled, his mouth twisting in an evil smile as Hermione approached.

"Shut your filthy mouth," Harry growled, trying to tug his robes out of Neville's grip. 

"Tell you what Granger, if you ever get tired of this pathetic fuck," Draco said slyly,  "I may give you a pity shag."

Stepping between Harry and Draco, Hermione smiled coyly at Draco. "Just try it," she purred, moving close until they were inches apart, "and you will have to wear your frozen bollocks around your neck."

Draco paled and took a step back. "Just you try, you nasty Mudblood slag," hissed Pansy, who was gripping Draco's arm.

"Don't call her that," Harry said through clenched teeth. "The only slag around here is the one holding onto the ball-less wonder."

 "Such language." The smooth voice came from the now open classroom door. "Five points from Grffyindor, Potter.  Everyone in, now."

Harry shot Snape a vicious look as he stomped past, Neville still holding onto his robes. "Longbottom, I realize you are extremely dense, however do let go of Potter's robes as he has already led you to the right classroom."  The Slytherins and several other students snickered.

Trying to keep her tongue in check, Hermione pursed her lips in anger as she glared at Professor Snape.  Dark eyes met hers briefly and she was startled when she saw the concern in them.  It was gone as quickly as it came, and she sat down at the table wondering if had been there at all.

"Hermione was brilliant," Neville said retelling what had occurred outside the classroom to Ron and Ginny that evening in the Common Room.

"Snape sure took it out on us during class though," Harry said glumly. "Twenty five points in all."

Hermione half-listened to the grumbling about Snape and all Slytherins in general, her mind on the book Dumbledore had given her. She watched the clock tick slowly to nine. "I think I will call it a night," she said, faking a yawn.

"It's early," Harry protested, catching her hand.  "I thought," he blushed and moved closer, "you might like to sit on my lap and study like we did last night."

"Harry, I…think we need to slow down a bit," she said hesitantly, hoping he would understand.  Harry studied her flushed, worried face and gave her a smile.

"See you in the morning then," he said, kissing her cheek.

Retreating hastily from the room, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief that Harry understood.  He had been a perfect gentleman when she was in his lap, never touching her, however she had been uncomfortable with the closeness.  The feel of his body against hers had brought on the dream, she was sure of it.

After putting on her nightgown, she climbed on her bed and drew the curtains.  Pulling out the book she began to read.

 "Rise," Voldemort commanded the gathered Death Eaters. "I realize it has been awhile since I have called you. Be assured that everything is in order and going as planned.  For a bit, we will bide our time, our attacks subtle and discreet.  No one will draw attention to themselves.  Do you understand?"

There was a murmur of agreement around the circle.

"Very good.  I will speak to each of you privately before you are dismissed."

Moving to stand away from the crowd, Severus surveyed the others.  Lucius was talking animatedly with Nott and McNair.  Bellatrix and her husband approached him.

 "Lucius, glad you could rejoin us," Bellatrix said, kissing her him on the cheek. "The gold suits you."

Severus' eyes flickered around the room and his eyes briefly caught Percy's.  He raised an eyebrow at the look of hatred he saw reflected in the blue orbs.

"Snape," Wormtail was approaching him now. "The Master wants a word with you and Malfoy."

"Severus," Lucius linked his arm through his as they walked to the door. "No welcome for your brother?"

"If I had one I would pity him," Severus retorted. They stepped apart as they entered the room.  Voldemort sat in a high-backed plush chair, Wormtail standing on his left.

 "Severus, Lucius," Voldemort bade them rise after the two men knelt before him. "I have need of some information that no one has been able to supply."

"Yes, Milord." They said in unison.

"Lucius, I need an explanation to why you were holding a 'party' that night," Voldemort said in a deadly calm voice. "One that cost me several followers,"

Two bright spots appeared on Lucius' cheeks. "Milord, it was just a simple dinner party…"

"Do not lie to me, Lucius," Voldemort warned. "Bella has informed me of the real intent, that it was a 'surprise' for our friend Severus."  The blood red eyes flickered over to Severus. "However she was not sure what the surprise was. Do enlighten me."

Lucius glanced at Severus and a sly grin appeared on his face. "I had captured a Mudblood, a student of Severus'."

Voldemort's eyes bore into Severus', searching. "What is the importance of this Mudblood that it would entice our dear Severus to leave his post?"

"Milord," Severus said evenly, never breaking the gaze, allowing the subtle intrusion into his mind. "The Mudblood in question is a protégé in the Connubium Creperum. I chose her after Lucius decided to abduct her last year for his son's pleasure. It was a choice opportunity to take the girl and finish what the Malfoys had started.  Now she is mine in every sense of the word." Lucius gave a derisive snort beside him. "She is a close friend of Potter's and will be very valuable in revealing information as he confides everything in his friends."

"Draco has informed me that the Mudblood is involved with Potter and that friendship has turned to fancy," Lucius smirked.

"Exactly what I had hoped for," Severus said coolly gazing at Lucius, a sneer on his face. "Did you think that I actually cared for the girl and this development would upset me?"

"Severus, Severus, I find it hard to believe that you have that Mudblood under your thumb when you haven't yet tasted her."

"Enough!" Voldemort looked between the two men. "If what Severus has said is true then it is indeed a worthy game he plays." He raised his wand. Severus nodded and stood still.

"_Legilimens_," Voldemort said softly.

Severus felt the probing fingers inside his head, sifting through his thoughts and emotions.  He remained stoic, his gaze never wavering as he allowed the images to surface. Voldemort lowered his wand with a satisfied look. "I do believe Lucius, that our friend is telling the truth," he said smugly.

Lucius' face reddened as he frowned at Severus.

"Very well, Severus.  I will allow you to continue with this little experiment. However, if the girl's use comes to an end, I will expect you to bring her to me. You may go"

"Yes, Milord," Severus said with a small bow.

Walking with bold strides away from Voldemort and Lucius, Severus was anxious to leave.  His exit was halted as Percy Weasley fell into step with him.

"Professor, a word please," Percy said politely.  Snape eyed him thoughtfully and then nodded.

"I wanted to inquire if you could brew the Abortio Potion for me," Percy said briskly.

Severus turned to look at him, a long thin finger tracing carefully around his mouth. "Need I ask why you seek that particular potion?"

Percy's cheeks flamed. "You should know damn well…sir.  My wife," he said bitterly, "carries a brat that is not mine but I must claim."

"And the Master has agreed to this?" Severus asked, a hint of smugness in his voice. The fire in Percy's eyes betrayed him. "I see. Weasley, I suggest you go home and lie in the bed you have made. Our Master's wrath is surely more important than a bastard child"

"And what if that bastard is yours?" Percy hissed, revulsion on his face.

Severus raised an eyebrow. He thought of assuring Percy that the child couldn't be his but the look of pure hatred on the man's face brought a sly half-smile to his face. "Then I suggest you try to explain to your family why your child looks so much like the 'Greasy Git'.  Good day."

"Lucius."

Lucius opened one eye and looked at his wife who was sitting up in their massive bed staring at the door. "What?" he mumbled closing his eye again and turning over.

"I heard something downstairs."

He snorted.

"I am serious, Lucius."

Rolling over, he stared at her. "You are beginning to sound like a Muggle," he said testily.

She frowned at him. "Insult me if you will, but I want you to go see what the noise is."

"You are a capable Witch."

"Fine," she snapped, throwing the covers off and completely over the side of the bed.  Pulling on her dressing robe she strode over and flung open the door.

Grabbing his dressing gown, he hurried after her not bothering to tie it.

A flash of light whizzed past him as he stepped off the stairs. "Lucius," Narcissa hissed.

"Damn it, woman," he growled. "Watch who you are hexing."

A high-pitched scream stopped their bickering.  "I told…"

"Be quiet," Lucius demanded.

They crept through the sitting room into the kitchen area.  Curled up in the middle of the floor was a sobbing House Elf.

"Useless scum!" screamed a woman with flyaway white hair. She lifted the wand and a red beam struck the Elf.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Narcissa, her own wand at the ready.

The woman lifted her face, her wide gray eyes barely glancing at the woman.  Her face twisted in a wry smile. "Marius, I am home," she said proudly.

Narcissa looked at her husband.  His mouth was slightly agape and his face was pale. "Mother?" he whispered.

Hermione's journal entry was inspired from the book "Courage to Heal"

Abortio-abort

Connubium  Creperum: sexual darkness.

Thanks to LorenaSnape for betaing this chapter and for the dozen commas.


	5. chapter 5

Mosaics

Chapter 5

Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall-Confucius

"What did you say?" Narcissa whispered staring at her husband. Lucius didn't answer. He was staring at the woman as if he had seen a ghost. "Lucius, that can't be your mother. Your mother died over twenty years ago."

The woman was walking around the kitchen now all the while taking down various spices and other things humming Greensleeves.

"Mother?" Lucius said hoarsely.

"Who are you?" the woman asked in fright, dropping the things to the floor. "What are you doing in my house? Marius! Marius!"

The Elf rose quickly to her feet and taking the woman's hand she led her over to a stool." It is alright Missy," she crooned soothingly. "This is Master's son, your son, Lucius."

"Lizzie, that is your name isn't it, Elf?" Lucius asked.

"Yes Master, I is Lizzie."

Lucius staggered and grabbed his wife's arm. "That woman is my mother. I remember this Elf. She was a personal attendant to mother." The woman looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Lucius asked quietly.

"I am Morana Robillard Malfoy," she said haughtily.

"Dear lord," Narcissa hissed. "Lucius, what is going on?"

"I have no idea," he said slowly. "Mother…"

"Why are you calling me mother?" Morana asked sharply. "I have no child as old as you. Who are you and where is my husband?" She lifted her wand. "I warn you, I am a Witch and I will hex you if you do not answer me…immediately!"

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Narcissa shouted, de-arming this strange madwoman who insisted that she was a Malfoy. Morana cowered behind the stool, watching Narcissa fearfully.

"Lucius, how can she be your mother?"

"She left during my seventh year at Hogwarts," Lucius explained pacing the floor. "My father told me he received a letter several months later informing him that she had died in a hospital in France."

"If she is your mother…?"

"I have no doubt she is," Lucius said quickly, studying Morana who was rocking on the stool now, humming some ridiculous tune. "Apparently father lied to me."

"Unbelievable," Narcissa whispered, sitting down on a small chair.

"Nothing is unbelievable when it came to my father," Lucius said harshly. He turned his attention to Lizzie. "Elf, where did you come from?"

Lizzie tugged on the silver hoop in her ear. "Master told Lizzie never to tell where Mistress was…" "I am your Master now," Lucius growled, kicking the Elf. Lizzie cried out in pain as her knee crumpled under her. "Tell me quickly or you will wish you had never been spawned."

Sniffing and holding her knee, Lizzie said; "we was in a place high in mountains. A place for Witches and Wizards that were not right in their mind."

"A sanitarium?" Narcissa ventured.

"Lizzie has heard that word there, yes."

"Damn him to hell," Lucius hissed softly. Walking over to Morana he held out his hand to her. She looked at his hand then up at him and smiled. Taking his hand she stood up.

"Mother, welcome home."

"Come in Miss Granger." Hermione entered Dumbledore's office the book in her hands. "Finished already?" he asked in delight.

"Yes sir. I also have an extensive outline emphasizing the parts you had marked."

Albus smiled. "That was very industrious of you, Miss Granger. What is your perception on Elemental Magic?"

"It is very interesting, though it seems to be less powerful. The benefits from using it however are that it is undetectable expect by other Elemental Mages and it requires little except the elemental being used, which in most cases is abundant and always available."

"Except the Custosratis Elementum," Albus interjected.

"Yes, but they are the keepers of the Elemental Magic, so they would be highly advanced in the art. Also, they are born with the power and it is not learned. It would be interesting to know how advanced their powers are but the book said they are extremely secretive."

"Quite true, Miss Granger. If the opportunity presented itself, would you like to meet a Custosratis Elementum?"

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Yes. Very much so."

Twirling his beard, Albus looked intently at her. "And would you be interested in learning Elemental Magic?"

"Oh yes. It sounds very interesting especially, the earth magic."

"Miss Granger, I want you to keep an open mind towards everything that I'm about to tell you," Albus began.

Walking down the corridor towards the DADA classroom, Hermione was oblivious to everything around her. 'I am an Aetherius Custosratis Elementum," she kept repeating to herself.

Dumbledore had explained to her why he believed she was indeed an elemental mage; a true guardian. The events that had transpired last year had been proof positive. After the shock had worn off she had bombarded him with questions, eager to learn what powers she had and how she could best use them.

Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Dumbledore told her that she would begin training with him on Friday nights. Then he warned her not to share the information with anyone. It was not only her secret but also his and he told her that he was the Aer Custosratis Elementum.

"Hey, Hermione!"

Hermione turned and saw Tamara running towards her, face flushed and waving her hand.

"Hermione, didn't you hear me calling you?" Tamara asked, breathing hard.

"Sorry."

"I just saw that the first Hogsmeade visit is next weekend. I thought maybe we could go together unless you want to be alone with Harry."

"Course I'll go with you," Hermione replied vaguely. "I see Harry everyday."

"Hermione, are you all right?"

"What? Oh yes, I was just going over my homework…in my head…for class."

Tamara grinned. "Don't work too hard. I have to run or I will be late for History of Magic. See you Saturday if not before."

Entering the classroom, Hermione was greeted by Harry. "Everything all right?" Harry asked with a palpable edge of concern. "What did Dumbledore want?"

"He wants me to work on an extra project," she said. '_And what a project_.' "It will help me when I apply for jobs later."

"That's my 'Mione," Ron teased, shaking his head. "Say, if you want more work, I do have that paper due in Herbology."

They laughed as they took their seats.

It seemed that Friday would never come. Hermione was anxious about her first meeting with the Headmaster, but at the same time she was also looking forward to it. She had been disappointed when he had not given her the book back. "You must promise never to attempt this magic except in my presence," he had warned. The only reason he gave her was that it could be very dangerous.

Hermione had retired early, much to Harry's dismay. She hoped that he and the others would be in bed when she ventured into the Common Room a little before midnight. The room was empty except for Crookshanks and one of the first year students' cats**** "Be nice," she told Crookshanks, scratching him under the chin with one hand and rubbing the other cat on the head.

Stepping out into the hallway, Hermione hoped she wouldn't run into a teacher or Filch. Dumbledore had only told her to meet him in his office at midnight but had not told her how to avoid getting detention. Although she was a Prefect she was not allowed out of her House after ten, except with the express written permission of a teacher. Only the Head Girl and Boy were permitted to be out at any time.

Luck was with her and she was soon standing in front of the Gargoyle that marked the Headmaster's office. "Fizzing Whizbees," she said. The Gargoyle moved aside to reveal the moving staircase. Stepping onto it gingerly, Hermione tried to still her racing pulse as she headed up.

"Good evening, Hermione," Albus said kindly.

Hermione returned the greeting and surveyed the Headmaster. He was dressed in dark blue robes and had just removed a matching traveling cloak. A faint smell of smoke hung in the room.

"I trust you are eager to begin training."

"Oh, yes," Hermione said a little too quickly. She noticed that several large tomes lay on a table in front of the sofa.

Smiling warmly Albus bade her to sit down. "These are several more reference books on Elemental Magic," he explained. "You may read them but I must insist that they stay in my office. The knowledge within is…well; feel free to enter at any time, even if I am not here. If the door is warded it will mean that it is not a good time."

Her eyes wide, Hermione could barely nod. _The Headmaster was entrusting her free entrance to his office?_ Heat rose in her cheeks as she flushed with pleasure.

"Well then, shall we begin? The first thing you should learn is how to communicate with other Elemental Mages. An Elemental Mage can summon any elemental creature that is unique to his or her elemental source as a means of relaying messages. First, you must find the one creature that will answer your summons alone.****

****

"As you will be dealing in the ethereal realm, summoning a messenger is very simple as the ethereal is always surrounding us on another plane."

"What kind of creature will I be able to summon?" Hermione asked, vaguely remembering a warrior on a horse.

"That is a very good question, Miss Granger. The records on ethereal magic are very obscure and sketchy, but I suppose the best way to answer your question is to summon a creature."

Hermione looked confused. "Are there, I mean is there an incantation or word I need?"

"The elemental magic is formed in the mind. A word is only used if it is important for the caster. Close your eyes and concentrate on what you need," Albus instructed.

Still uncertain about being able to summon anything without a definite spell, Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated. _I want to send a message, I want to send a message._

A tinkling sound made her open her eyes. Flitting around in front of her was a small creature. It moved with the speed of a hummingbird, and its wings; at least she thought it had wings, were only a blur. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dumbledore smiling.

"What is it?"

"I am not sure," Albus replied. "Perhaps if you could instruct it to land in your hand we can have a look."

Hermione held out her hand and thought about the creature. With the lightest of touches, it landed lightly on her right palm. Albus bent closer to look at it.

"I do believe you have summoned a spirit horse."

The little creature was indeed a miniature bright blue horse. Its tiny hoofs tinkled as it walked around on her hand. Two sets of pale blue wings were now folded close to its sides.

"How pretty," Hermione murmured.

"Now then, I want you to send a message to Professor Snape."

Hermione looked up quickly. "Professor Snape? I thought only elemental mages could see or hear elemental magic?"

"Yes. That is true," Albus said, his eyes twinkling with humor. "Did I forget to mention that Professor Snape is the Aestus Custosratis Elementum?"

"This is your final lesson," Severus said silkily to Kate. They were in his private chambers where her instruction had taken place all week. "Tomorrow night you will be presented to the Dark Lord. I suggest if you have any doubts that you tell me now."

"No, sir," Kate said firmly, her dark eyes flashing in defiance.

"It is not necessary to seek admittance into the Brethren of the Death Eaters," Severus continued, sounding nonchalant though inwardly hoping his words would sway her decision. "Many support the Master without taking the mark. Each is important as is each task assigned by the Master."

"I will not change my mind, sir."

Severus stared at her allowing a gentle probing into her thoughts. The hunger for power was very strong and easily assessed. "Very well," he said coldly walking over and removing a white robe from a hook. "You will wear this when you are presented. Wear nothing underneath, no jewelry or under things. You must also leave your wand with me before we take the Portkey to the meeting."

"Yes, sir."

"Put it on and we will go through the presenting for one final time, Severus instructed coldly.

A sly smile appeared on Kate's face. "Shall I undress here?"

"Put the robe on over your clothes, now, you foolish little girl," Severus said quietly.

Kate put on the robe and stood before him. It seemed Snape was muttering out of the corner of his mouth, a frown on his face. His attention turned towards her and he growled. "Proceed."

The little spirit horse appeared in the room and flittered around Hermione. "Yes, I received the message," the horse squeaked. "Do not bother me again, Miss Granger."

Hermione giggled, picturing Professor Snape saying those words in that high squeaky voice of the little messenger.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled in amusement. "It seems that we have caught Professor Snape at an inopportune time." The sparkle left his eyes and Albus became serious. "However, Hermione, if the need ever arises that you need him or myself, do not hesitate to send the messenger."

"Yes, sir." Hermione dismissed the creature, her mind still reeling. _Professor Snape and Dumbledore were both __Custosratis Elementum__just like she was?_

Getting to her knees, Kate crawled forward until she was near enough to kiss the hem of his robes. She kept her head bow until Snape gave her the order to look at him. Their eyes locked and Snape questioned her. "Do not break the gaze," he repeated. "The Dark Lord does not give second chances."

"Yes, sir," Kate said, trying not to let her annoyance show. He had told her this every night for a week now.

"You will remove your robes when the Master commands it and return to your knees, presenting your wand arm to him."

Standing up quickly, Kate allowed the white robes to slide to the ground. She resumed the position on the floor, holding up her arm to Snape. Curiously she watched as he removed his wand from his robes. This was different, she thought.

"I am going to cast a localized hex on you," Severus explained quietly. "It will be very painful but I assure you the pain is nothing compared to the application of the Dark Mark. That particular pain is too exquisite to reproduce, but you will understand that only too well when the time comes."

Snape placed the tip of his wand on the inside of her forearm and spoke. Kate cried out as the pain shot through her. It felt like hot knives were being thrust in and out of her arm. "Be quiet," Severus hissed."

Biting her lips, Kate whimpered inwardly. Releasing her arm, Severus watched her try to compose herself. If this did not dissuade her, then she was lost.

"Still willing, Miss Thompson?" he asked snidely.

"Yes… sir," she hissed.

"Very well. Get up. I must explain a few things that will happen after the ceremony."

Kate scrambled to her feet and sat in a chair, rubbing her forearm, willing the pain away.

"After the induction of the new recruits there will be a festivity of sorts offered," Severus said solemnly. His dark eyes bore into hers. "Are you a virgin, Miss Thompson?"

Her dark eyes widened a bit. "No, sir."

"Then you will be expected to offer yourself to those attending."

"What?"

"Are you deaf, girl? All new recruits will offer their bodies to any member in attendance."

"And what is the purpose of that?" she asked, her barely controlled anger evident now. "Is that what you all do? Rape all new members into submission?"

Severus stepped closer to her, his face unreadable. "Miss Thompson, I've never thought of you as a dimwit, however you seem to be fast approaching that status. You must be willing to offer yourself to your fellow comrades. It is the willingness of the offering that is required. The Dark Lord decided this during the first conflict when a crucial battle was lost due to the fact two young bucks were vying over one witch's attention instead of focusing on the task at hand.

"When a new member joins, anyone there is free to bed him or her on the induction night as are you free to choose anyone that catches your fancy. After tomorrow night you are off limits to your fellow Death Eaters as they are to you. Do you understand? Only when your Master gives you leave or commands it, may you couple freely with another member of the brethren.

"Any form of romantic interest is forbidden among those that serve the Master. You may have your affairs with those not amongst the brethren, however you will not and cannot marry unless the Master orders it. Since you are female you are to take the necessary precautions to prevent pregnancy. The Dark Lord does not need to waste his time honing a soldier that may become incapacitated. If you should find yourself in the family way, I shall give you a potion to take care of it." His dark eyes glittered dangerously into hers.

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I have taken that potion before," she said nonchalantly.

Severus drew in a sharp breath and resisted the urge to backhand the girl. She would suffer enough abuse once inducted into the service. "You are dismissed," he said coldly.

A dark smile appeared on her face. "Professor, will you be taking me to bed tomorrow?" she asked in a smirking tone.

"I do not bed children," Severus said very quietly, his anger growing by the moment.

"That's not what I heard about a certain Gryffindor."

"Get out," he said, his voice so low it was barely audible, and his face contorted in pure rage. Kate gave him a sly wink and slipped out of the room.

It was a little after two o'clock in the morning when Hermione slipped into her bed. Although she was exhausted, her mind was racing.

Dumbledore had led her through several basic spells and she had grasped the concept of only thinking about what she wanted easily enough. She didn't realize that there was a price for the ease of using the elemental magic. By the time she had finished her third spell she had had to sit down because her knees were trembling so violently and the nausea threatened to overwhelm her.

"You are using your own life force to draw upon the magic," Dumbledore had explained. "With practice you will become stronger and it will not drain you quite so much."

Lying on her back staring up at the bed hangings, Hermione felt very overwhelmed. Things had changed so much in the pass few months and now this on top of everything else. Not that finding out about the elemental magic was necessarily a bad thing.

It seemed that once again she would be spending time with Professor Snape as Dumbledore told her that they would be working together learning and harnessing their magic as soon as she had the basics down. At least it was preferable to the events that had caused the two of them to be thrown together previously.

Hermione's fingers traced across her lips and she was glad for the darkness that hid the faint pink on her cheeks. Pondering over the nagging question of what it would be like to have those thin lips kiss her once again, she fell asleep.

AN/Big thanks to Ann for beta services.

Aer Custosratis Elementum - guardian vessel of the element of Air  
Terrenus Custosratis Elementum – guardian vessel of the element of Earth  
Fous Custosratis Elementum- guardian vessel of the element of Water  
Aestus Custosratis Elementum – guardian vessel of the element of Fire  
Aetherius Custosratis Elementum- guardian vessel of the element of the Ethereal


	6. chapter 6

Mosaics  
Part 6  
  
_'Passion... is born... And though uninvited, unwelcome, unwanted... like a cancer... it takes root. It festers... it bleeds... it scabs... only to rupture.' _– Taken from BTVS, Season two.  
  
_Drip, drip, drip.__  
  
Gathered hooded men and women parted as he walked past. He lifted his chin and sneered as he heard the mutterings echoing and surrounding him. It was for him alone. He was the one who had succeeded where they had failed. He was going to be honored beyond his wildest dreams, and he was going to enjoy the wealth of those foolish enough to oppose the Dark Lord.  
  
Drip, drip, drip.  
  
His dark velvet robes swished softly he made his way to the Dark Lord. "Master," he crooned as he bowed low."  
  
"Rise," spoke a cold voice. "You have accomplished your task?"  
  
"Yes, Master." He could not hide the malicious grin. Slowly Voldemort returned the grin, his lipless mouth stretching across yellowish sharp teeth.  
  
Drip, drip, drip.  
  
"Proceed," Voldemort commanded.  
  
His smile ever widening, he lifted the sack he was carrying. Something dark was dripping from the bottom, splattering the pristine white marble floor with viscous crimson spots. With a flourish he removed the bag from his shoulder. The unmistakable head was caught in a morbid scream; its vivid green eyes wide with horror, and the broken glasses skewed at an odd angle. The lighting scar burnt a far brighter scarlet than it ever had in life.  
  
Gasps filled the room, and then the applause started, soft at first but growing louder and louder…  
  
Drip, drip, drip.  
  
A chant filled the room, as he; the conqueror, lifted the head high, victorious.  
  
"Weasley, Weasley, Weasley…."_  
  
"Ron? Ron, are you all right?"  
  
Waking with a start, Ron looked around in horror expecting to see the bloody visage of Harry staring at him. Instead a very worried looking Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed.   
  
"Are you okay, mate?" Harry asked again. Sweat was pouring down Ron's face and even in the dim light of the candle Harry could see him trembling.  
  
Wanting nothing more than to throw his arms around Harry and hold him, to assure himself that Harry was fine, Ron tried to plaster a small smile on his face. "Sorry Harry, I must have been having a dream. Did I wake everyone?"  
  
There was a groan of frustration from Seamus' bed and Dean mumbled something that sounded like a hex. "I guess I did," Ron mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry about them. They'll get over it." Harry looked intently at Ron. "Do you…want to talk about it?"  
  
"I…I don't remember what the dream was about," Ron lied quickly, feeling sick to his stomach. "I never do."  
  
Concerned green eyes seemed to bore holes into him. Finally Harry spoke softly. "If you ever do…"  
  
"I will," Ron said abruptly, managing a small smile. "Sorry to wake you, mate."  
  
Patting him awkwardly on the shoulder, Harry nodded and disappeared between the hangings surrounding Ron's bed.  
  
Ron flopped back on his pillows allowing the fear to wash over him. The dreams were coming with alarming regularity now. They were haunting him and he almost wondered if he was indeed possessed by Voldemort, particularly if the dreams only involved Harry. But they were dreams of power, wealth and the evilness that he had to do to achieve them.   
  
Wiping at his cheeks angrily, he sniffed. Never would he harm anyone, never. Madam Pomfrey had warned him that the effects of the brain attack might materialize in strange dreams. The brains had pulled the darkest thoughts of his psyche to the surface, and had seemingly made them attainable. It horrified him to think that even in his deep subconscious he would act like that.  
  
Determined to fight his dreams, Ron took a deep shuddering breath and refused to close his eyes. Though he tried to be positive, he wanted nothing more than to seek out his Mum and have her hold him close to her bosom, but this was her weekend away from the school.  
  
"You look awful, Ron," Ginny remarked as she sat down beside Hermione.  
  
"Thanks," Ron mumbled. He kept his head down as he shoveled in his breakfast.  
  
Hermione glanced around the paper she was reading. "What's wrong with him?" she asked Harry quietly, mouthing the words more than saying them.  
  
"Just a bad night," Harry said softly, not wanting Ron to overhear. Clearing his throat he spoke clearly. "So, nothing in the Prophet again?"  
  
Folding the paper, Hermione shook her head. "Not a word. It seems everything is quiet or else they are withholding information…again."  
  
Poking at his bacon angrily, Harry said, "it just isn't right. They keep us in the dark and then expect us to pretend that nothing is happening outside the castle walls. You would think Dumbledore would at least inform me."  
  
"Why should he inform you, Harry?" Hermione asked testily. "You get into enough predicaments without actually trying." Her eyes widened as Harry stared at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"  
  
"Yes you did," Harry retorted angrily. "Just say it. 'Harry the glory seeker.' Why should you be different from everyone else?"  
  
"Just shut up!" Ron growled, slamming his fist on the table. "Hermione, you don't know what it's like."  
  
They all looked at Ron in shock. "What is what like?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Nothing," Ron muttered. "I got to go get ready for practice." He stood up and left quickly, leaving them staring in confusion.  
  
"All right, Harry," Ginny said firmly. "What is wrong with my brother?"  
  
"Nothing. He just had a bad dream. You know," he lowered his voice as he noticed some of the other students staring at them. "…a leftover from the incident in the Brain Room."  
  
Ginny and Hermione looked at each other in complete understanding. "He'll be all right in time," Hermione assured her.  
  
Dark eyes watched the proceedings at the Gryffindor table with interest. It seemed that the Golden Trio were at odds.  
  
"Ah, young love."  
  
Severus turned to look at Minerva who had a small smile on her face. "It would seem that the young lovers have had a bit of a row." The smile widened. "But the fun part will be making amends."  
  
Snorting, Severus glanced back at the table where the other two of the trio were now holding hands. A cold, quiet fury flooded over him.  
  
"I think it is grand that Harry and Hermione have come together."  
  
"Getting a bit soft in your old age, Minerva," Severus said sarcastically. "There was a time you would have stopped such a public display."  
  
"Hand holding is barely snogging, Severus," Minerva huffed. "It is good to see Hermione comfortable enough to hold hands with a male."  
  
Severus looked at her once more. Her lips were quivering slightly. "Yes," he agreed softly. Though she would be better off with a serpent.  
  
Minerva sniffed and patted his arm as she rose. "You should be proud Severus. It is because of your influence that she is where she is today."  
  
With Ginny, Harry and Ron spending the day on the Quidditch pitch, Hermione took the opportunity to venture into Dumbledore's office. Quietly she tiptoed into the office, feeling unsure that she really should be here. Fawkes ruffled his feathers, looking at her questioningly with his dark velvet eyes.  
  
Sitting down she picked up one of the tomes on Elemental Magic, curled her feet under her and began reading.  
  
_The ethereal mage may possess the ability to heal. This has only been documented once in 1325 when Stella Von Haven successfully re-attached a severed limb during a freak accident in the Lowery Brewery. Several unconfirmed incidents have been reported amongst the untrained, suspected ethereal mages in the common folk, with those referred to as Spiritual Healers often discovered amongst the unlearned. __  
  
It is with caution that we suggest this for fear that a life may be lost in an ill-conceived attempt to heal. The wisest course of action would be to take the injured person or being immediately to the nearest Medi-Wizard facility. _  
  
The door to the office swung open and Hermione looked up to see Professor Snape hesitating before he stepped into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The accusing tone of his voice made her blush with embarrassment, leaving her with the guilty feeling that she had been caught doing something wrong.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to read here," she said quickly. "About elemental magic."  
  
They stared at each other a moment before Hermione looked nervously down at the book in her lap. "I am very excited about this," she said, waving her hand idly at the book.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Looking back at him she asked hesitantly. "Were you excited when you found out?"  
  
"Excited is not a word I would use, Miss Granger," he said smoothly. "Skeptical is perhaps a more precise description."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"It has proven to be useful," he said simply.  
  
Hermione almost lifted her hand before asking her next question. "In what way?"  
  
Severus' mouth lifted in a small sneer. "Such curiosity, Miss Granger. Have you not learned that curiosity killed the proverbial cat, or in your case, the lioness."  
  
Color rose in her cheeks and she bit her lip to keep from saying something that would lose her more house points. "I just wanted to know. After all, Professor Dumbledore said that at one point we would be exploring the use of this magic together; the three of us," she quickly added.   
  
"I look forward to it," he said unkindly. "If you will excuse me, I need to speak to the Headmaster."  
  
After he had left, Hermione tried to return to her reading.   
  
_Why did Snape always act like he hated her? _  
  
Harry blew the whistle loudly causing the team to stop and fly towards him. "The practice is going really well, however, Ginny you need to stop trying to elbow Dennis every time he attempts to catch the Quaffle. We are on the same side after all," he said with a grin. He knew Ginny didn't like the Creevey boy but he had been the best out of the lot when it had came to tryouts for a new Chaser.  
  
"And Ron, try not to throw the Quaffle so hard that it injures someone. Okay? Shall we go again everyone?"  
  
Circling the players, Harry watched with pride as the team worked like a well-oiled machine. It had been difficult to find replacements for Alicia, Angelina and Katie but he was hopeful as Ginny finally relented and allowed Dennis Creevey and Andrew Jonston to have turns chasing down the Quaffle.  
  
Ron was in excellent form, stopping every Quaffle that soared towards the rings. A frown on his face, Ron seemed to look at each ball as an enemy that he had to defeat. Grimacing, Harry blew his whistle as Ron chucked the Quaffle so hard at Andrew that the boy became unseated and was barely hanging onto his broom with one hand.  
  
After he made sure Andrew was safely astride his broom once more, Harry flew close to Ron. "Ease up on that arm, mate," Harry said with a smile. "I don't want to have to find another Chaser before we even have our first match."  
  
Harry gasped as Ron swung around to look at him. Never had he seen such anger in Ron's face. His fist was curled and he had drawn it back as if to strike Harry. Slowly the anger faded and Ron looked down at his fist and blanched. "Harry,…I …,"  
  
"That's it for today," Harry announced. Several of the team protested. "Practice is over."  
  
After the others had flown down, Harry turned back to Ron. His face was pale and his eyes bright. "Ron, do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" Harry asked gently.  
  
Ron nodded. Together they flew down and walked towards the castle.  
  
The Portkey deposited Severus and his two students in front of the old Manor House. Cold wind whipped his robes tightly around his body as he placed a hand on the blindfolded students' shoulders and guided them quickly into the house.  
  
Entering the large main room, Severus led the two students towards the raised chair directly in front of him. Five other white robed, blindfolded recruits were already stationed in a semi-circle. He had timed it to the last moment, not wanting to have to wait any longer than necessary. As if on cue Voldemort approached the chair and settled himself, and his black robes glimmered in the candlelight dancing across the silver runes that adorned both the hem and sleeves. The gathered Death Eaters formed themselves into a large circle, each in their respective places of rank. Only five now stood between Severus and Voldemort, with the absence of Rabastan.  
  
"Remove the blindfolds," Voldemort commanded. The seven recruits lifted off their coverings, allowing them to fall to the floor. None of them made any motion, noise or sign of surprise as they looked upon Voldemort's inhuman visage. It was the first challenge and all had passed it unscathed.  
  
Severus listened to the familiar ritual with his eyes always on his students. Kate was the last one in line, the only female. Devon McEwan, a Ravenclaw, stood beside her. They had not known about each other and showed no sign of recognition as each name was announced to the gathered.  
  
The robes of the initiates fell to the ground and each naked recruit ventured forward to allow the Dark Lord to probe their minds. A strangled sob erupted from the third man who knelt now at Voldemort's feet. Blood red eyes narrowed and with a swift motion, McNair stepped forward a large axe in his hands. With a swish, the severed head of the foolish man fell to the floor.  
  
Breathing shallowly, Severus never allowed his gaze to waver as the headless body fell to the floor. Satisfied that his students did not react was but a small comfort. The proceedings continued as the floor at the recruits' feet became red, staining the shoes of those closest to Voldemort. At last, Kate received the Dark Mark, not even making a whimper unlike the others.  
  
"Welcome your new brethren my followers," Voldemort commanded. A round of applause filled the chamber. "Begin with the selection ceremony."  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange, the highest in the circle declined as did her husband. No one, except the new recruits, showed any surprise as Avery gathered the headless corpse and carried it off. Severus hadn't even known that necrophilia was a word until he had witnessed the debauchery that that man savoured with corpses. Dolohov stepped forward and claimed Devon.  
  
Raising an eyebrow slightly, Severus was surprised that Lucius did not make a move when his turn came. Instead Malfoy walked straight up to Voldemort, spoke quickly into his ear and then departed from the assembly. Narrowing his eyes, Severus followed Lucius' movements until he had left the chamber. It was highly unusual for Lucius to turn down such sport.  
  
Knott was hissing to him and Severus realized it was his turn. He shook his head with the faintest of motions and saw Kate frown at him. A wry smile lit his lips as he inclined his head towards her. Knott, however, stepped quickly from the circle and grasped Kate's upper arm leading her away. Once the recruits had disappeared the circle broke apart, many heading for the banquet spread out on long tables where several House Elves bowed low.  
  
Sighing inwardly, Severus leaned against a wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wished he could flee like Lucius but he had to wait to return Kate and Devon to Hogwarts.  
  
"Severus."  
  
He looked to see Bellatrix standing before him offering him a glass a wine. "Another of your headaches?" she simpered, smiling in a lazy way.   
  
"Thank you," he said graciously, taking the glass from her. If it were anywhere but in the present of their Master, Severus wouldn't have accepted anything, particularly from this mad bitch. Not knowing if it was laced with poison was a strong incentive towards diligence. "Yes, some damned fool child exploded a cauldron of Grotting Gas. Needless to say I was the one left to deal with the aftermath."  
  
Bellatrix made a small tsking noise. "I have always said you are wasting your talents. You need to be here, with us." Her eyes gleamed in the candlelight.  
  
"I am where our Master wishes me to be."  
  
She placed her hand on his arm and leaned closer, pressing her breast against his right arm. "I could change that, Severus," she purred. "You know I have the Dark Lord's ear. For certain favors everything can be like it once was."  
  
Hiding his revulsion, Severus looked at her with cold eyes. "I thought you didn't trust this 'traitor' before you?" Snape remarked dryly. "As for what used to be, I was very young and very foolish."  
  
Her black eyes flashed dangerously. "You are a fool, Severus. I could offer you protection, a high place within the circle and pleasure, untold pleasure."  
  
Pleasure. Bellatrix's idea of pleasure was one of sadistic torture, just as Marius had taught him. The young Severus had taken delight in showing his expertise on a willingly married Bella but that was another life, and he was another man. Or was it? "My tastes have expanded to other delights, Bella. I would be glad to give your husband instruction…"  
  
Her mouth twisted and she laughed, a mirthless high-pitched sound so like Voldemort's. "Touché my sneaky friend. I am afraid Rudolphus lacks your imagination in such things but he is learning…he is indeed learning."  
  
"No doubt," Severus said coolly. "If you will excuse me…"  
  
Without waiting for her consent, Severus walked over to the table and slowly filled a plate. His stomach clenched in protest as he nibbled on a biscuit. A shaky looking Devon had just emerged from a room followed by a grinning McNair. Severus was not surprised when Percy commandeered Kate as soon as she had stepped out of the room. The self-righteous bastard. Hatred flowed through his veins as he thought of Weasley. How had two decent people like Molly and Arthur bred such a repugnant worm?  
  
His eyes flickered over to Voldemort and Wormtail. Peter was cowering at his Master's feet, looking hungrily at the food. Severus snorted softly. Another worm wallowing in the slimy ooze made by his own choice. Just like he had once. Feeling the biscuit come back up his throat, Severus spat it out discreetly into a napkin. Setting the plate on the edge of a table, he crossed his arms waiting impatiently.  
  
Percy was walking towards him and Severus glared, not wanting to discuss the matter of a certain potion again. "Snape," Percy said, his face flushed. "Your presence is required."  
  
"What are talking about, Weasley? The Master has not beckoned me forward."  
  
An evil smile crossed Percy's face. "Your student, the girl, wants you in that room."  
  
His face unreadable, Severus strode quickly to the small sitting room that served as a makeshift bedroom, thinking the girl had had enough and needed to leave. His fingers closed around the Calming Draught in his pocket. Kate had come too far to turn back now and he would be buggered sideways just to watch her executed because she couldn't take the sweating pigs rutting over her.  
  
Closing the door behind him, his eyes adjusted to the dark room, a lone candle by the bed the only light. The smell of sweat and sex filled his nostrils and he fought down a surge of lust. Lying on the rumpled bed, Kate reclined, flushed, with eyes shining.  
  
"Miss Thompson," he said softly, not wanting to frighten her. "You asked for me?"  
  
Moving to her knees Kate crawled to the edge of the bed and sat back on her heels a seductive smile crossing her face. Severus' spine went rigid, knowing what she was about to suggest.   
  
"I did. I believe Professor, that it is my privilege to decide whom I want in my bed tonight."  
  
Breathing deeply, Severus wanted to wipe the smug smile off her face. "You are correct Miss Thompson. However, may I remind you I do not bed children."  
  
Unfolding her legs she stood and walked over to him. Severus felt his body react to the firm young body approaching him. Her breasts were full and firm, dark brown nipples stood erect and aching to be fondled. His traitorous eyes traveled over her body, as his lower regions twitched uncontrollably when he noticed the dark triangle of hair at the nexus of her legs. "I think you will find that I am definitely not a child," she said in a sultry voice, reaching out to touch his chest, and tugging on his robes. "And I also know that you'll be severely punished if you deny me. Now you don't want to be punished for not wanting to fuck your student, do you Severus?"  
  
"You will address me properly," Severus growled.  
  
"Yes, Professor," she said slyly. "Whatever turns you on, 'Professor'." She stepped closer to him and ran her hand up to his neck. "Tell me, does your Gryffindor slut call you Professor when you slam into her?"  
  
Like a snake striking, Severus forcefully flung Kate onto the bed. Pinning her beneath him he ground his mouth on hers, tasting blood as his teeth tore at her lips. "If you want to fuck your Professor," he said coldly, wrenching his mouth from hers as his fingers twisted on a nipple roughly enough to cause her to yelp in pain. "Then I suggest you undress me and get on your knees."  
  
Eyes flashing in triumph, Kate began to undo his robes.  
  
AN/Big thanks to Ozratbag2 for betaing and thank you for the reviews


	7. chapter seven

Mosaics  
Part 7

It is unwise to be too sure of one's own wisdom. It is healthy to be reminded that the strongest might weaken and wisest might err. –Gandhi

Tapping his fingers against the desk, Severus stared at the low window that graced his office. It was almost Samhain and Lucius' invitation to his annual party of depravity was sure to come soon. The lack of post had begun to unnerve him.

The past month had proven to be one of the quietest since Voldemort had returned to power. It was his ploy to throw the public off, to let them assume that the incident in the Ministry of Magic was all a lark. Still, except for the request of a few minor potions, Severus had not been summoned at all. Even the training of the new recruits had been assigned to another.

Scratching another red mark on the fifth year parchments he was grading, he heard a small tapping on the window. Swiftly, he flicked his wand; the window opened. The exquisite Chinese owl soared over his desk and dropped his letter. Grimly, he slit open the envelope and his eyebrows raised in surprise. Lucius had sent out a short note informing Severus and apparently everyone, as it seemed to be a form letter, that no festivities were planned this year for Samhain.

Relieved not to have to endure another of Lucius' depraved parties, a gnawing suspicion took root. Lucius was pre occupied with something and that was never a good sign.

"Lucius…"

Narcissa moaned, her nails digging deeply into her husband's arse, as he thrusted harder and harder into her. Their mouths met in a flurry of kisses and nips, the building explosion consuming them…

"NOOO!"

The door to the bedroom flew open, Morana standing there her face twisted in anguish. Quickly moving off Narcissa, Lucius grabbed a robe and hurried over to her.

"How could you?" Morana wailed. "In our own bed, Marius, how could you?"

"Shh, mother," Lucius crooned, putting his arms around the old woman. "Father is not here, only me and Narcissa. Remember Narcissa?"

Wild eyed, Morana stared at Narcissa, who was glaring back. "Slut, whore!" she hissed. "Get out! Get out!"

"Lucius, get her out of here before I do something," Narcissa said coldly, pulling the silk sheets up around her flushed body. Speaking soothingly, Lucius led his mother out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Snarling, Narcissa summoned a house elf to bring her some tea. She was still seething as she sipped the steaming liquid, waiting for Lucius to return. Finishing her tea, she sat with arms crossed.

The door opened and Lucius came in smiling. Light reflected off the gold mask, making him seem like a macabre mime. Pulling off his robe, he slid into bed and kissed her neck. "She's asleep and shouldn't bother us again. Now where were we?" His lips trailed up her neck to her face. Narcissa turned away.

"Narcissa," he said, a hint of anger in his voice.

Narcissa turned icy eyes on him. "That woman needs professional help. St Mungos has a floor…"

"Never!" he hissed, his jaw set. "I will not send her to another place like the one Father put her in."

Narcissa's mouth tightened. "Either she goes or I do."

Lucius' eyes narrowed dangerously, then he laughed. "Darling, you do realize I would never let you leave." He stroked her cheek, chuckling when she bit his finger hard. Slowly he wiped the droplet of blood across her lips before his descended on hers in a ravishing kiss.

Pushing her back on the pillows his hand roamed over her breasts, twisting one nipple gently, as he parted her mouth and stroked her tongue. "I will move Mother to the east wing tomorrow," he said huskily in her ear as he pulled her ear lobe into his mouth and sucked on it. "And will flay the skin off that lazy elf for allowing her to interrupt us tonight."

Pushing on his shoulders, Narcissa squirmed until she was straddling him. Her eyes glittered in the light from the candle on the bed stand. "She had better stay clear of me, darling," she purred, moving down his body, "or you will be burying her." Lowering her head, her mouth enclosed over his erection, teeth nipping hard.

Lucius laughed and buried his hands in her hair, muttering his encouragement.

"You have a really nice play of light there, Miss Granger," Professor Trelawney commented. "May I suggest you are ready to move on to oils for the next project?"

"Yes. I would like that," Hermione said smiling. It had surprised her when Sybill Trelawney walked into the arts class over the summer. She had almost been ready to leave, but had decided to give it a chance. Now, she was glad she had. Professor Trelawney was well versed in the arts and a very accomplished artist in her own right. She had shown some of her works to the class, blushing at the praise.

The art class had been reintroduced for anyone interested, to be held every other Saturday morning. It had gained popularity and over three dozens students were now standing behind easels in the large Transfiguration Classroom.

Hermione had missed the last class because she had been so drained from working with Dumbledore. The training had gotten easier and she only woke with a mild headache now. She had not met with Dumbledore last night for it had been rescheduled for tonight. It would be the first time she would be training with Professor Snape.

"Ready?" Ginny asked as she rolled up her charcoal drawing. Smudges of black graced one cheek and her chin. They climbed the stairs chatting about how good the drawing class had been.

"I can't wait for Halloween. George and Fred promised they were going to send me a box of their new Spook 'Em treats. I got some yesterday," she said holding out small orange marshmellowy treat shaped like a jack o lantern.

"What does it do?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Watch," Ginny popped the candy in her mouth and chewed. Her mouth stretched and widened until it looked as if her face would split. Grinning she looked identical to the carved one on the candy, complete with an inner yellow glow. After a minute she made a small popping noise and her face returned to normal.

Hermione laughed. "They are clever but still I do not think I want to try one. Fred and George's idea of fun can be a bit too overwhelming." 

"They have a vampire shaped one, a hag, a bat and a ghost," Ginny said. "Listen, I want to drop by Mum's office and give her this." She rolled her eyes. "You know how she is."

They approached Molly's office and paused. A faint sound of someone crying came from behind the door. Hermione rapped softly. "Molly?" Pushing the door open they saw Mrs. Weasley, sitting at her desk, wiping her eyes.

"Ginny, Hermione," Molly waved them in. "How nice to see you."

"Mum, what's wrong? Has something happened to…"

"No, no, nothing like that, dear. It's just an old woman's foolishness."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Hermione asked gently.

Molly smiled at them then blew her nose on a large handkerchief. "Nothing to worry about. I just got a letter from Penelope." She tried to smile. "She is such a dear thing. We have been keeping in contact and she came to see me my last weekend off."

"I didn't know," Ginny said, with a slight pout. "How come you never told us?"

"Because, it is between us women," Molly said firmly, "and that is why I shouldn't be telling you now."

"What are we? Toads?" Ginny replied.

"Molly, if you want to talk about it, we will keep it to ourselves," Hermione assured her.

Molly motioned for them to have a seat. "You know how Percy is. Still saying Arthur and Dumbledore are wrong even after the incident last summer. It has been so quiet that people are beginning to believe it was just a hoax." She sniffed. "And then he and Penny having to get married," she shot Ginny a look. "It just breaks my heart."

"But they were going to be married soon anyways," Ginny said.

"Yes, but I, your father and I were hoping that they would wait until this mess with …you know was settled and perhaps Percy would come back to us." She looked teary again. "The worse thing is--oh I shouldn't, you are too young to understand."

"No we're not," Ginny said firmly, Hermione nodding in agreement.

"Well, then, when I met with Penny she was so upset, poor thing. It seems Percy has been working late, coming in sometimes early in the morning. She is afraid he," color rose in her cheeks, "may be seeing another woman."

"What?" Ginny gasped. "Not stick to the rules Percy. Come on, Mum. You know better."

"That's what I told her, dear. Percy may have issues with us but he is a hard worker and he probably is working late. I think she finally believed me."

Hermione could tell that Molly needed to hear reassurance herself about Percy. "Ginny is right. Percy would never do something like that. He was always mad about Penny." She swallowed hard. _He is just busy being a Death Eater._

Molly smiled. "Yes, of course you are right. It's just I miss him. Penny has assured me that she will make sure to do all she can to convince him to make up with Arthur before the baby comes." A dreamy look crossed her face. "I have already knitted over a dozen booties," she said sheepishly.

Hermione and Ginny laughed.

Ron tossed and turned, punching up his pillow then throwing it to the end of the bed. Sighing, he reached for his trousers. Quietly he dressed and tiptoed out of the dormitory. There was no use trying to sleep. He had been taking dreamless sleep potion all week but Madame Pomfrey had been adamant that he not take it for more than three nights at a time. 'The body needs to dream. It allows your mind to work out things that need to be addressed.'

Well, he didn't fancy working out his dreams. It terrified him to close his eyes. Maybe if he could just walk, walk until he was exhausted then he could go to sleep and not dream. Pushing on the portrait door, he slipped out into the dark hall.

He walked cautiously through the corridors, heading up the stairs, hoping he wouldn't run into Filch or Mrs. Norris or even worse Snape. Hearing a noise, he flattened himself behind a suit of armor and peeked out. A familiar girl was moving down the hall and as she passed, he had to clap his mouth with his hand to keep from gasping. Hermione. Curious, he wondered what she was doing skulking around this time of night. Slipping out from behind the armor he followed her, waiting to see what she was doing.

"She's late."

Albus smiled at Severus' grumbling. "Your watch is fast Severus, I still have two till."

"When are you going to tell her?"

The smile left Albus' face, replaced by a tired, world-weary one. "There is no hurry. Miss Granger is highly unlike to run into Voldemort even if she were not under the protection of the school."

Severus snorted. They had had this disagreement several times already. "And when it is too late to correct the fact that she has none of the memories that I so willingly share with the Dark Lord, what excuse will you give to those who mourn her death? Be sure to give us a proper burial, won't you?"

"Miss Granger will be told when the time is right."

"Just like you decided with Potter?" Severus said acidly, knowing he was pushing Albus too hard. The old man had to realize that some things are better laid on the table.

Dark fury burned in the pale blue eyes. "Severus, you cannot possibly understand…"

They turned at the sound of the trapdoor being lifted, a forced smile gracing Albus' face. "Hermione, how are you this evening?"

Cheeks flushed and panting slightly, Hermione hugged her cloak tighter to ward off the chilly night wind. "Sorry. I had to wait for everyone to leave the Common room."

"Not at all, you are right on time," Albus said, snickering under his breath at Severus' sour look.

"Professor Snape," Hermione said politely, noting the look of disdain he was giving her.

"Now then," Albus said brightly. "I think we shall begin."

Ron followed Hermione to the West Tower, the place many students went to snog or so he had heard. His stomach lurched. _She couldn't be betraying Harry, not Hermione._

Waiting several minutes after she had gone through the trapdoor, he carefully climbed the stairs and edged it open a crack. Peeking through it, he was surprised when he saw Dumbledore, the Headmaster unmistakable in his sky blue robes and cloak._ Snape too?_

Curious, he tried to figure out what they were doing.

After exploring spells she and Professor Snape could do together, Dumbledore flexed his fingers and winked at them. "Excellent, just excellent. If you aren't too tired, Miss Granger, I would like to give a go."

"I am not tired, Headmaster," she assured him. Actually she had done little but allow Snape to tap into her power, strengthening his. His display of power had amazed and frightened her. Powerful balls of fire had filled the dark night, walls of liquid lava had erupted from the ground far below them and stones had melted from streams of fire from his hands.

"Now then, I want to experiment with some of the elemental magic I possess while drawing from your power, Miss Granger. If you would be so kind as to take Professor Snape's hand and conjure a protection field around us."

Hermione slid her hand into Severus' and one in Dumbledore's. A faint blue shimmer surrounded them. Dumbledore looked heavenward and a sound of rushing winds filled the air. She gasped as she saw a huge whirlwind heading for the forest though well above the ground. Trees swayed and creaked as it passed overhead.

"Do not be afraid. I am going to maneuver it onto the tower!" Dumbledore shouted above the roar. She faintly heard a curse from Snape as the twisting monster hovered directly over their heads. Lower and lower the funnel descended and she looked up into the eye of the tornado, feeling faint at the awesome power of it.

"Bloody Hell!"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron's head emerging from the trapdoor. Her vision was clouded by the darkness of the funnel. Feeling the twisting winds yank her feet from the stones, she heard above the roar Dumbledore's voice. "Oops…."

Blackness swirled around him and his only thought was Hermione, not to let go of her. The force of the whirlwind was being kept from ripping them apart by her shield though he could feel it weakening. In slow motion, he felt it fading and then the world broke apart as she was swept away. "Hermione!" he roared as he doubled over as something struck him in the gut. Then there was nothing and he was falling, faster and faster towards the earth. Cursing he reached for his wand and found it no longer in his sleeve.

Suddenly he was plunging beneath liquid ice, his body sinking and his mind going numb with shock. His lungs were burning with from the lack of oxygen when his feet struck solidly, bending his knees painfully. With all the strength he could muster he pushed off and rose towards the surface.

His head broke through the icy water and he took deep gasping breaths. Wiping his long hair out of his eyes he looked desperately around. In the faint moonlight he saw a still figure floating face down not far from him. Trying to still the dread that filled his mind, Severus swam over to Hermione and turned her over. She was not breathing. With his arm around her neck, he swam towards the outline of a darkened bank. With great effort he flung her onto it and scrambled out, shivering in the damp cold air.

Growling with frustration as he slapped her cheeks, Severus pressed his ear to her chest. She was not breathing but there was a faint pulse. "Hermione, you will not die, do you hear me?" he commanded, as he pressed down on her chest below the ribs. Hermione made a gurgling noise and began to cough, water flooding out of her mouth. Rolling her onto her side, Severus grew weak with thankfulness as she spewed and coughed water up.

Finally she quit coughing and he reached down to stroke her damp hair away from her face. "Hermione," he said quietly. "Are you ready to sit up?" He was shaking with cold and knew they must find warmth soon or risk hypothermia. Slowly he helped her to sit up and then to her feet.

"Where are we?" she whispered, clinging to him as she swayed.

"Merlin only knows," he said irritably. "If we are lucky somewhere on the grounds of Hogwarts but knowing Albus' foolishness he has probably sent us to the wilds of Romania." In the faint light Severus could make out thick woods and he steered them towards them. Finding a fallen tree, he sat her down. "Do you have your wand?"

Hermione felt on her body and realized her robes had been torn from her. "My wand was in my robe pocket," she said fearfully, her teeth chattering. "Don't you have yours?" His violent cursing confirmed that he didn't.

A small ball of flame appeared in his hands. "Don't move." He walked into the woods and came back within minutes carrying an armload of branches. Setting them down he tossed the ball of fire into them and they exploded into a roaring fire. Another ball of flame was in his hands and he repeated his trek into the forest twice more before sitting down beside her. Holding the flame close to her face he examined her. Her lips were tinged with blue and she had a nasty cut above her left eye but looked unharmed otherwise. Her small frame was trembling so violently that she seemed in danger of falling off the log.

"Take your jumper off," he told her.

"What?"

"This," he grabbed the end of the sodden garment and yanked it up, "will be the death of you and Albus will skin me alive for allowing you to catch pneumonia." Severus pulled the sweater off roughly.

Blushing Hermione crossed her arms over her breasts and shivered though the heat from the fire was now much warmer against her skin without the heavy wet jumper. Standing, Severus divested himself of the heavy robes, his cloak had been jerked off him, and unbuttoned the linen shirt. Spreading them over the branches of the tree they were sitting on he turned his attention back to the fire and a fiery serpent appeared.

"Albus, you idiot. We are alive for now and unfortunately without wands. Where we are I haven't a clue. I suggest you locate us before we freeze to death."

With a wave of his hand the serpent disappeared in a flash of blue flame.

"What do we do now?" she asked through chattering teeth.

"We wait." He stretched out his hands towards the fire, feeling the heat flow through his upper body. Plucking at his wet trousers, he thought about removing them also. "Are you getting warm?" He turned to look at her. Those damn Muggle denim things looked twice as heavy and he was about to suggest she remove them when there was a pop in the fire. The fiery serpent hissed in an otherworldly voice.

"Severus, thank the gods. I have your wand and am sending Fawkes. Stay put."

"As if we were going anywhere," he muttered sarcastically taking a stick and poking it in the fire.

"Professor?" 

"What is it, Miss Granger?" he snapped, suddenly very aware they were alone. This was the first time they had been truly alone since the incident last summer. No longer did she seek him out when she had nightmares and it was for the best. It was easier to settle back into the routine of being her teacher, not her confidant. Since the beginning of term he had vowed to be harsh with her, to push her farther away. His admonishment to Lupin had unnerved him. It would never do to feel anything but a cool protection for her. The elemental magus status had forced them together tonight outside of classroom and formality.

Also, there was the matter of the visions he shared with Voldemort, the ruse of having her under his influence with dark magic only heightened his awareness of her, that soon he would have to tell her regardless of Albus' desire to keep it from her, and she would hate him for it.

"Do you think we are safe here, wherever we are?" Her voice sounded small and he turned to look at her. The soft firelight reflected on her pale skin turning it rose and orange. The mass of tangled hair tumbled around her face, sticks and leaves stuck throughout. She still kept her arms tightly wrapped across her chest in a protective stance and a wave of irritation filled him.

"Again, I do not know," he snarled returning his gaze to the fire. "We are capable of protecting ourselves if attacked. You depend too heavily on your wand and that can be a dangerous thing."

"I didn't say I was afraid," she said huffily. "I just was asking a question."

"Has there ever been a time in your life you did not ask questions, Miss Granger?" He smirked, thinking of all the times she had practically bounced off her seat in class, her hand waving frantically and how many times he had to ignore her in favor of his own house.

Another loud pop in the fire drew his attention. This time it was Dumbledore's head that appeared in the fire. "Severus, I have some rather odd news."

"Out with it Albus."

"It would seem that Fawkes was unable to locate your position. Has Miss Granger conjured a protection field unknowingly?"

Hermione looked puzzled. "No, I don't think so."

Albus smiled kindly turning his to look in Hermione's direction. "Concentrate a moment if you would, just to be sure."

Nodding, Hermione closed her eyes. Watching her carefully, Severus and Albus waited. She opened her eyes and shook her head. "I don't believe so however…I think there is a powerful magic here." Hermione looked at Severus questioningly. "Can you feel it?"

Severus looked startled. "No, I have felt nothing."

"Could you explain, Hermione?" Albus urged.

Hermione looked thoughtful and rubbed her arms. "I don't know how to explain it, I just feel it. Something ancient and yet familiar."

"Is it evil?" Severus was on his feet looking around warily.

"No, I don't believe so. It…feels neutral." She blushed. "Sorry I can't tell you anything else."

"But you have," Albus said excitedly. "Severus, Hermione, I beg your patience. I must attend to something." With a pop he was gone.

A long string of curses erupted from Severus. Sitting back down, he grimaced and held his side.

"Professor, you are hurt." Concerned, Hermione stood up and bent down to get a closer to look at the angry purplish welt on his side. Severus stared through hooded eyelids at her. Her arms were no longer covering her chest and the thin wet cotton bra did little to hide her hard nipples and Severus couldn't stop himself from staring. A soft hand on his injury jerked his attention away from her chest.

"Bloody hell, woman!" he lurched away from her.

_Men._ "Stop being so touchy I just wanted to see how bad it was."

"I will live," he snarled. "That is unless you are determined to prod me to death."

"Oh for goodness sake!" Hermione had forgotten how cold she was and that it is a shirtless professor she is talking to. Right now, she felt like she was trying to deal with Ron or Harry.

Severus smirked slightly. The flush in her cheeks and fire in her eyes was good to see. It meant she would be all right and it mattered to him. "If you insist, but not there. Here," he pointed to his elbow that had gotten scratched in the forest.

Hermione stifled the urge to roll her eyes as she pulled his arm towards the light of the fire. "I am afraid you will live," she said a bit testily. "Now your side?"

Although his legs were numb and his feet frozen and they were in gods knew where, Severus began to feel more relaxed than he had in weeks. His dark eyes glittered in the firelight and Hermione blushed under his intense stare.

_Did she still have nightmares of Lucius? How had she reacted to anymore unbidden __  
__desires? _

The image of Potter flashed through his mind and he clenched his fists. Of course, if she had sexual urges Potter would be more than happy to help her with them, damaging her further, of that Severus was positive. A possessiveness rose up in him and he saw she was frowning. He smiled slyly.

"I do believe I have another injury, here." He pointed to the corner of his mouth.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Let's see." Her small fingers gripped his chin and turned his face up. "I don't see, ah yes, a faint bruise. Again you shall live."

"Perhaps a closer look then, it seems to hurt."

Bending closer, Hermione looked, worried that maybe it was worse than it seemed. She was startled as his hand slid into her wet tangled hair and brought her face down to his, his lips grazing hers. Severus pulled back his eyes on hers searching for something and she understood. This would not be him teaching her a lesson, but between them. Hermione studied him a moment then tentatively lowered her face.

Severus knew there was no turning back. He wanted to kiss her, had wanted to do so for weeks. Tonight she was no longer his student, she was Hermione and he wanted this. Gently he kissed her, slowly and questioningly, and he was rewarded as she returned the kiss with the same inquisitiveness.

_What are you doing? Beyond the obvious problem of crossing boundaries, nothing could come of this, not now, not ever._ But even as he argued with himself, his arm wrapped around her, his long fingers splaying on her back, urging her down, until she was sitting on his thigh. His tongue traced a slow line across her upper lip before sliding between her lips as she parted them for him and her hands moved up to his neck.

Calloused fingers brushed across the scars on her back, soothingly tracing the contours of each ridge as his mouth caressed hers. He felt her tremble at his touch yet he continued, accepting her scars as part of her as his were a part of him. A flame erupted in the pit of his stomach and Severus knew he must end this delicious torment he had initiated and reluctantly broke the kiss. Pressing his forehead against hers, he stared into her warm brown eyes tempted to delve into her thoughts. Her breath was warm and quick against his face and she parted her lips as if to speak when a flash of gold and a loud pop caused them to jump apart.

A large scarlet phoenix beat its wings lazy, staring at Severus with velvet eyes as Hermione quickly scrambled off his lap. "Fawkes," he addressed the bird. "Have you brought us our wands?" A smaller pop erupted in the blazing campfire and Dumbledore's head appeared once more.

"Severus, Hermione. I have enchanted Fawkes to act a Portkey to return you to the castle. Yes, I know that it is against the law to use a living creature but it was necessary and I will explain later. When you are ready, just grab his tail and I shall see you here." With another pop, he was gone.

Severus looked at Hermione. _What do I say to her? _Deciding that saying nothing was the best option, Severus gathered his cloak and shirt. "Here," he handed her the linen shirt. "It is drier." Blushing, Hermione quickly put it on. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Grasping her tightly around the waist, his skin recoiling as the still wet garment touch it, he closed his hand tightly around Fawkes tail. With a flash of fire, they were gone.

AN/Thanks to jkrazed for stepping in to beta this chapter as my regular beta Ozratbag2 is having computer woes. Thank you the reader for the wonderful reviews. They do feed the writer.


	8. chapter8

Mosaics 8

The only thing that makes life possible is permanent, intolerable uncertainty, not knowing what comes next. –U.K. LeGuin

They arrived in the hospital wing at Hogwarts with a flash of gold as Fawkes appeared bearing his passengers. Albus stood there beaming at them as he helped Hermione off the floor. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am about the little mistake," he said happily.

Severus glared at Albus. "If you call nearly getting us killed little."

Albus chuckled. "You look quite healthy for a ghost, Severus. But here is Poppy to give you the once over," he nodded as the nurse came out of her office. She began fussing over Hermione, giving her a dry robe to change into and another to Severus, motioning for Hermione to follow her to a screened off section. While Poppy was busy with Hermione behind the screen Severus raised an eyebrow at Albus who was still grinning.

"I trust you Obliviated the nosy Gryffindor that was the cause of all this," he said coolly.

"Not at all. I do not want to risk harming young Weasley's mind." Albus ignored Severus' snort. "He has been sworn to secrecy."

"Bloody good that will do," Severus hissed softly as Hermione emerged from behind the screen, wisps of smoke coming from her ears.

"Pepper Up Potion," she explained blushing.

"And you are next," Poppy said handing Severus a steaming goblet. He crossed his arms and glared at her. "Either take it or I will force you to," she warned.

Giving her a withering look, Severus reluctantly took the goblet from her and drank drunk. Hermione bit on her lips to keep from giggling as smoke came out of his ears and his rather large nose turned red.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said quietly after Madam Pomfrey went into her office, "Where were we?"

Albus smiled kindly at her. "That, my dear, is for another time. It is quite late and I do believe you need to get some rest."

Hermione looked disappointed but nodded. "Goodnight, professors."

"Just a moment. I do believe this belongs to you." Albus handed her her wand. "Mr. Filch kindly returned it to me after it crashed through the large window in the Transfiguration classroom. He was very eager that the student responsible for the window be punished. I told him I would." Hermione looked at him apprehensively. "I will expect a complete report on your interpretations of our session tonight," he told her with a wink.

Grinning, Hermione agreed and bade them goodnight once more.

Walking down the hall, Severus echoed Hermione's question. "What was the big mystery in regards to our location, Albus?"

"Fawkes at first thought your location was at Glastonbury but he could not find you," Albus explained, his tone excited. "I thought he was confused, so close to a burning you know, but he was correct. You were at Glastonbury but not on this side."

Severus stopped and looked at Albus a deep frown on his face. "You are speaking of legends again old man," he said with a shake of his head. "And even in legend the gateway between the two is closed."

"Not for the elemental magus, especially if they have been invited."

Taking a deep breath, Severus shook his head. "And what does this mean?"

"I do not know," Albus said thoughtfully, stroking his beard, "but I do believe it has something to do with Miss Granger."

_ I Hermione. /I _ Severus stared at the older wizard. "I expect you to tell her before the week is over or I shall," he said quietly.

Albus knew Severus was not speaking of the new development. He started to protest but the warning in Severus' dark eyes stilled his tongue.

Slipping quietly into bed, Hermione pulled out her journal.

_Professor Snape kissed me tonight. I find it very confusing. It was so gentle, so wonderful and yet I do not know what to think of it. Before it had been about lessons, about showing me how to overcome my desires. _

_Is it wrong to want it happen again?_

Putting the journal away, Hermione stared up into the darkness reliving each moment and wondering what it meant.

Again he was walking the quiet halls his hands stuck deep in the pockets of his jeans. Ron had given up trying to sleep until the wee hours of the morning. The dreams were too intense and Madame Pompfrey had refused him anymore Dreamless Sleep Potion, kindly suggesting that he talk with his mother about his problem. Like that was going to happen. How do you explain to your mum that you dream about killing your family and your friends for power?

Three nights ago he had witnessed the event on the west tower. Dumbledore had sworn him to secrecy once he had been calm enough to listen to the Headmaster. Ron shook his head in frustration. Dumbledore had explained that they had been working on experimental spells and that no one know, hinting that it was important to the Order. He wondered if Harry knew about Hermione working with Dumbledore and Snape.

'_Of course he does_,' said the nagging, whiny voice in his head. '_They tell each other everything.'_

Angry at the accusing thoughts, he flung open a door and headed up the winding stairs. He was tired of feeling left out. Harry and his connection with Voldemort and now Hermione and her secret work. Wasn't he their mate anymore? Hadn't they always been together when it came to adventures whether by choice or accidentally? Coming to the top of the stairs he realized he had climbed to the Astronomy Tower. Sighing, he opened the door and stepped out into the cool night air.

A raven-haired girl sat on a three-legged stool, a piece of parchment on her lap and she was looking through one of the large telescopes that were permanent fixtures on the tower.

"You are out after curfew," he said haughtily, not caring that he too was guilty of the same thing.

The girl jumped, her nose bumping hard against the metal cylinder. Her curses made Ron's ears turn red.

"And just who the bloody hell are you to interrupt me?" She said rubbing her nose and turning to look at him.

_Oh damn. A Slytherin. _ Just what he needed. "I am a Prefect and you are out past curfew," he said lamely.

She smirked. "As are you. I have permission to be here, what's your excuse?"

Ron blushed.

"You're Ron Weasley," she said simply. "Gryffindor Keeper." Ron braced himself for the snide remarks that were sure to follow. "The name is Kate Thompson," she said, grinning. "And since you so rudely disturbed me, you owe me."

"What?"

"I need someone to hold this and take notes," she indicated the parchment. Kate waited. "Well, Red? I thought you Gryffindor types had manners."

Not sure why he did it, Ron walked over and sat down on the cold stones. Kate handed him the parchment, quill and a bottle of ink. "My handwriting is not very good," he mumbled, feeling embarrassed. He didn't know Kate, for she was a Slytherin and a seventh year, but even he had heard 'about' her. According to talk, she was as wild as they came, loose and free with her affections.

Kate's comments on the stars she was observing and the scratching of the quill were the only sounds on the tower for the next half hour. Finally she stretched and stood up, holding out her hand for the parchment.

Getting up from his cramped position, Ron handed her the quill and ink. "You make a good assistant Red," she said teasingly. "And you are a pretty good Keeper."

Ron flushed. "Thanks," he mumbled, not knowing what to say.

"I will be here tomorrow night," she said simply, giving him a wink.

Ron watched her go his ears still a bright red. Sticking his hands in pockets he yawned widely, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

Kate slipped quietly into the Slytherin common room, a smile on her face. She paused as she heard faint sounds coming from one darkened corner. Cocking her head it only took moments to figure out what the sounds were. A sly grin on her face, she put her bag down and walked softly towards the large black couch. A foot arched up into the air and hooked over the back of the sofa followed by a simpering, 'Oh, Draco'. The sounds of grunts and squeaks of the couch confirmed what she had expected. A shag was going on and she grinned as she made her way around the end of the couch. Pansy Parkinson was gripping Draco's white bum as he rutted happily between her thighs.

"You two should really get a room."

A shriek erupted from beneath Draco, as he turned to glare at Kate. "Get the bloody hell out of here," he hissed.

Kate walked calmly over to a chair and flopped down, one long leg dangling over the arm. "Don't mind me," she smirked. "I will just sit here and observe."

Draco swore vehemently as Pansy grabbed her robes, holding them up to her flushed body. "Get out!" she cried.

"This is the 'Common Room'. Therefore it is for anyone who wishes to be here and," she leaned further back in the chair. "Here is where I wish to be." She grinned slyly at them and winked.

Kate watched Draco make an attempt or two at continuing while Pansy hissed at him. Finally he rolled off her. "Get dressed and get out of here," he snarled, covering his limp member with a throw pillow. Pansy grabbed the rest of her clothes from the floor and shooting Kate a death glare stomped off towards the girls' dormitory.

Draco was seething. He had never had a problem with performing in front of others, in fact, it had been something he enjoyed until the 'incident'. "Granger," he swore, convinced that this was her fault.

A smirk graced Kate's face. "There's your problem, Malfoy. You need to remember who you are fucking."

"You bitch," he said through clenched teeth. "How dare you…"

"Manners," Kate said holding up her hand. "Remember I am one of the brethren now." She grinned at his flushed face. "Threatening to sick 'daddy' on me doesn't work."

Throwing the pillow aside, Draco stood up and walked over to her, trapping her between his arms as he leaned over the chair. "I think you owe me, Thompson. After all I was the one that gave you the privileged information that someone like you hardly deserved," he said smugly, his eyes roving over her as his lost ardor suddenly sprang to life.

Coolly, Kate's eyes flickered over him before a sultry smile graced her face. "And what did you have in mind, Malfoy?" She ran a hand up his lean chest.

"Since you interrupted my activity I do believe you need to take Pansy's place," he said encouraged.

Kate's dark eyes flickered with amusement. "I really don't think you could handle me, little boy," she smirked looking down. "Ask me again when you have 'grown' a bit."

His face red, Draco raised his hand but stopped as he saw her wand pointed at his chest. "Try it," she laughed. "And you will be picking up your white arse from the other side of the room." Waving her wand to indicate he should move away, Kate stood up.

Seething in anger, Draco stood motionless until she had left, her laughter still echoing in the room.

Percy exited the small shop in Knockturn Alley, his package carefully tucked inside his robes. His face was set as he started down the street. If Snape hadn't been so stubborn and ignored his request he wouldn't be here, but he couldn't wait any longer. Penelope was almost four months along and it had to be taken care of soon. He couldn't even stand to look at her anymore, knowing that _thing _was growing inside her. Any love he had once felt for her had been diminished by the thought.

A man fell into step behind him and Percy's eyes narrowed. Fingering his wand he kept walking, ready to Apparate or confront the person. Another figure stepped out of a doorway and Percy drew his wand.

"Now Weasley, why would you want to do that?" drawled Doholov lazily.

"Antonin," Percy said curtly. "You should be careful who you surprise."

"And you should be more careful about betraying the Master," hissed a voice in his ear.

Percy turned his head and looked into Avery's face as he and Doholov grabbed Percy's upper arms.

"The Master wants a word with you," Antonin explained before they Apparated.

They arrived in front of the manor house in Scotland and the two men dragged Percy into the house where Voldemort was waiting, Wormtail ever cowering by his side.

"Ah, Percy, so glad you could join me on such short notice," Voldemort said smoothly, waving the two men away. After they had left, his red eyes studied Percy as a cat would watch its prey. "Tell me Weasley, did you think you could so easily disobey me?"

Trying to control his breathing, Percy bowed his head. "I would never think …"

"Do not lie, boy," Voldemort hissed. "You have in your pocket a means to destroy the child your wife carries. Did I not tell you the child would be valuable to my new regime? Every pureblood child will be trained and honed to our beliefs, our way of thinking."

Paling, Percy kept his head down. "Yes Milord." _Damn you, Snape_.

"Yet you chose to deliberately ignore my request. Look at me."

Percy's head snapped up. He stared into Voldemort's face, waiting for certain punishment or death.

A smile, or the facsimile of one, flickered across Voldemort's face. "What shall I do with you, young Percy? And young you are. You still do not serve me like I desire." Standing, he walked over to Percy and with a long white finger traced a line down the side of his throat, one sharp nail poised over the jugular vein. "I could kill you now with much ease. Your body would be found by your beloved family and they would mourn the loss of their wayward son. However, I have a vested interest in you because of that family. They have been a thorn in my side too long." Voldemort's voice was low and caressing. "Therefore I shall forgive you 'this' time and you shall repay my kindness."

"Thank you, Milord," Percy said weakly as the sharp nail pressed deeper into his neck. "Anything you ask."

Removing his hand, Voldemort walked back to his chair and sat. "You shall indeed, Weasley. Before the full moon rises twice, you will present to me the head of a Weasley. I am generous and do not care which. Fail me again and it will be your head that will grace my table. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes milord."

"Wormtail, take the potion from Percy and make sure he understands my instructions before he leaves," Voldemort said silkily, his eyes glittering in the light from the torches as he watched Wormtail remove the potion and lead Percy away.

There was a faint noise from the shadows. "You disapprove, Bella," Voldemort said, amused.

Bellatrix Lestrange walked into the light, resting her hand on the back of his chair. "I think he is a liability. What if he decides to return to the blood traitors?"

"This little test will forever settle that. He will never be allowed to return if he fulfills my demands." A silence filled the room. "Speak your mind, Bella. I will not chasten you for it."

"Weasley will look for revenge on Severus."

"And if he does, our slippery friend knows how to take care of himself."

"I do not understand, Master, how you can so easily forgive Snape for his treachery. I do not trust him."

Placing a skeletal hand over hers, he stroked the soft skin. "I do not trust Snape, Bella, but he is a valuable ally. He rides the fence waiting and watching, ready to turn. Do you think me a fool, sweet one?"

"No, Master! Never would I think you a fool," she simpered.

"Then our discussion is at an end unless you want to ask me what is preying on your mind."

"When the traitor is revealed I would like to have the honor of killing him."

A high-pitched laugh echoed in the hall. "Ah, my bloodthirsty wench. Is it no wonder that you are my favorite? If that time comes, it shall be granted."

Hermione could feel the tension in the room as soon as she entered. "Good evening, Headmaster, Professor Snape." Dumbledore had summoned her to his office mid-week for a midnight lesson, which was highly unusual.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," Albus said congenially. "Please sit down."

Taking a seat, Hermione looked between the men. Dumbledore sat at his desk his hands clasped before him while Severus stood several feet from him, his arms crossed in a defensive manner. The tension grew thicker and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Miss Granger, tonight I have asked you here to discuss the little matter that occurred the week before term started." She heard Professor Snape give a slight snort.

"You mean when Percy took me to Malfoy?"

"Yes. When Professor Snape went to retrieve you, he knew he was risking being exposed as a spy; however, he thought it prudent to go."

Her eyes darted to Snape. _He risked so much to save me_, she suddenly realized.

"It was most fortunate that the 'accident' in Malfoy's hall occurred," Albus said with a knowing smile, "And that the Order was able to alter the memories of those in attendance. However, there are ways to extract hidden thoughts from others and Voldemort managed to obtain the information he sought. He knows you were there and that Professor Snape went to retrieve you."

Hermione gasped. "Then his cover is blown?" Sudden fear gripped her, not for herself but for Severus. Voldemort would surely kill him now.

"No," Dumbledore said soberly. "Professor Snape managed to convince Voldemort that he had a vested interest in you, as a protégé in a certain magical ritual." Albus paused, his eyes turning towards Severus who did not speak.

Confused, Hermione waited for some explanation.

Finally Dumbledore continued. "Voldemort accepted Professor Snape's explanation and since Tom already had an interest in you, the events that night were forgiven."

"Why would Vo…Voldermort take an interest in me?"

"Because he knows you are Harry's friend and that you spend your holidays at the Order's Headquarters, something that he will be useful to him," Albus said simply.

Her mouth gaped. "How does he know that?"

"I told him." The cool voice startled her.

She stared at Snape. "You…you told him? Then he must know you work for the Order or how else could you know?"

"Severus," Albus said warningly.

"She needs to know everything," Severus said coldly, "everything."

He stared at Dumbledore a moment who nodded slowly.

"No, Miss Granger, the Dark Lord does not know that I am a spy. He may have his suspicions but that is inevitable. I feed him small tidbits that I receive willingly from a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

"A traitor?" Hermione thought of Peter Pettigrew and how he had betrayed his friends and her blood ran cold.

The faintest of smiles flickered briefly on Severus' face. "No, a ruse. It is common knowledge, thanks to Pettigrew, that I brew the Wolfsbane potion for Lupin. Now why would I, a faithful Death Eater, go to such trouble to make such a complex potion for a known member of the Order? When Lupin comes for his potion, he feigns desperation." His eyes bore into hers. "And I make him beg for his precious potion."

Hermione shivered, hearing the hardness in his voice.

"While Lupin is weak, desperate, _pleading,_ I probe his mind for small bits of information and that is what the Dark Lord sees when he probes mine."

Hermione wondered if she imagined the small quiver in his voice. She swallowed hard, thinking of Remus. Such a ploy would be degrading for Remus, wouldn't it?. For one brief moment Harry and Ron's words echoed in her mind: I '_Nasty slimy bastard Snape_.' /I 

"What kind of magical ritual?" She looked at them concerned. "I will need to know how a person who is under whatever it is should act, won't I?"

"I told the Dark Lord that I have inducted you into the _Connubium Creperum," _Severus said quietly. "It is a practice of entrapping the victim into yearning so deeply for the abuser that they cannot survive, function, even think without instruction and touch. Lucius primed you for it; although I do not believe it was his intention to do so when he first took you. However, he has since then given me reason to believe that if opportunity presented he would continue.

"Yes. With basic instruction you should be able to 'perform'; however," his dark eyes looked penetratingly into hers, "a simple performance will not be enough to fool certain people, those that know the art."

"Like Malfoy." The looked at each other in silent understanding and Severus gave a brief nod.

"And Avery. He was not trained like Lucius and I - he only fancies that he has the skill - but he will know if you are acting. The responses necessary can only be experienced."

Hermione blushed fiercely. He wasn't suggesting…

"Severus, this ends now." Albus was on his feet, his eyes flashing fire. "Hermione is not strong enough."

"I disagree. Miss Granger has more strength than you give her credit for," Severus replied coolly, his eyes never leaving Hermione's.

She swallowed and lifted her chin. "I am prepared to do whatever is necessary," she said firmly, though she felt her hands shaking. "Will I… have to engage in the acts you spoke of?"

He gave her an indescribable look. "No, I do believe if I transfer my memories to you it will suffice. They will be in your mind and your emotions will react to them as if you did experience the 'acts' first hand."

"But how? Can I just imagine such…such situations and that will work?"

"You will need to see them as clearly as if you engaged of them yourself. The Dark Lord needs proof should you ever meet with him."

Hermione blanched. She couldn't imagine ever…

Albus cleared his throat. "What Professor Snape is trying to tell you, Miss Granger, is that for proof he needed the images to be real. There is a woman who once worked for the Order who kindly agreed to stage the scenarios with Severus. We used Polyjuice Potion to make her look like you for these memories."

"You did what?" Hermione didn't try to hold back her building anger, her mind reeling with the implications of what the _Connubium Creperum_ may entail. "You used my likeness to create this, this act of …"

"It was the only way," Albus said kindly but firmly. "I instructed Dobby to take hairs from your brush. Forgive us for using you thus, but you must understand it had to be done."

She nodded though her lips were tight. Taking another deep breath she said calmly, "All right. How am I to receive these memories?"

"I have placed them in Albus' Pensieve," Severus said quietly. "There is a spell that will allow me to transfer those strands of memories to you, if you are willing."

"I am." She saw his dark eyes flash with what she thought was pride for a moment but it was quickly replaced with a cold hard look.

"Very well. First, you must look into the Pensieve. If you change your mind…"

"I won't."

"Do not interrupt, Miss Granger," he said coldly. "Once you see what is expected of you, what your mind must willingly take into its subconscious, then I will ask you again if you are still willing."

Albus brought over the silver bowl and placed it on the low table. His looked at her concernedly. "I will enter with you," he said gently. "Whenever it becomes too intense, just reach out to me."

Hermione nodded and bent over the swirling mist within the Pensieve. She looked over at Severus but he had turned away.

"On three then," Albus said. "One, two, three…"

She saw herself; no, it was that woman posing as her, in various sexual scenes taking place within Hogwarts. Most were in Snape's private chambers. Her stomach rolled over as she saw Snape one moment caressing the writhing naked woman in tenderness then suddenly backhanding her off the bed.

Hermione felt her stomach lurch as she stood in the Potions classroom, watching herself on her knees, pleasuring Severus as he twisted the other Hermione's hair painfully. She could see the pain on her face. Turning her head, she heard the slaps that fell moments later, the woman's whimpering pleas for Severus to give her relief, to pleasure her. On and on the scenes seemed to go and she was struck by how familiar some of the actions were, just as Lucius had done to her. But unlike the real Hermione, this fake kept crawling back begging to be touched, to be fucked, to be abused.

When Severus lifted the woman and positioned her on the desk, shoving hard into her from behind, Hermione met her look alike's eyes and saw the emptiness reflected there.

_As if she has no soul._

Closing her eyes, she felt her knees give way and felt a firm hand on her arm, pulling her up and out. Lifting her head from the Pensieve, Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth as the vomit forced its way out. A cool hand was on the back of her neck and a trash bin was thrust in front of her. She heaved until nothing was let but clear liquid.

"Hermione," said Albus gently, sitting down the pail and helping her to sit down. "You don't have to do this." He gave her a cup of water.

Taking the offered water with shaking hands, she sipped it gratefully. "How…how could a woman agree to perform like that even in the name of helping the Order?" she asked horrified.

"She was not performing, Miss Granger."

Lifting her head she stared at him her mouth slightly agape. _How could he have done those things?_

"That woman was one of my protégés. She agreed to do it because I drove her mad and she longs for my touch, what I can offer her," said Severus in a voice devoid of emotion.

"This happened before Severus returned to us," Albus explained gently, as if to make the situation less horrifying.

"And am I to act as one mad?" Hermione asked nervously, a shrillness edging her voice.

"A strong willed person can survive the process," he said simply. Hermione saw the anger evident Dumbledore's face at these words but he said nothing.

"Who was the woman?"

There was silence in the office and Severus gave a slight nod.

"She is Abigail Dumbledore, my great niece," Albus said quietly. Again silence filled the air around them charged with energy too horrible to voice.

Finally Hermione spoke. "I am ready. What do I need to do?" She saw Snape give her a brief look of satisfaction. He walked over to the Pensieve and retrieved some silvery threads from it. Speaking a word of enchantment he handed her his wand. Placing the tip against her temple, she mentally braced herself as the images flooded her mind. She was grateful that they were not some of the most graphic ones, still her stomach threatened to heave again.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and stared up at Severus' impassive face. "Here." He thrust a small vial into her hand. "A dreamless sleep potion. For tonight."

"I will escort Miss Granger to the Gryffindor tower," Albus said firmly, taking Hermione's arm and helping her stand. "Show yourself out, Severus."

Once in the privacy of his rooms, Severus dropped to a chair and put his head in his hands. It was for the best. She saw what he was, what he could do to another human being and she was disgusted.

'_As it should be,_' he thought dryly ignoring the sudden feeling of loss.

Connubium Creperum: sexual darkness.

Big thanks to Wendynat for beta services


	9. Chapter 9

Mosaics 9

The soul would have no rainbow had the eyes no tears-John Vance Cheney 

Another dream awoke me tonight: one of my friends getting ready for the Christmas break, their laughter as they prepare presents, play in the new fallen snow, and I realized I don't belong amidst their childish gaiety and experienced an overwhelming sense of loss.

How can I? What would they think if they knew about the lessons I am learning at the hands of the Potion Master of Hogwarts? The visions he shows me, the actions, reactions, that I must commit to memory should I fall victim to Lucius again or, Merlin forbid, brought before Voldemort. What would they think of me if they knew that, although these lessons frighten and disgust me, they also make me long for the real thing, not just images in a Pensieve of another woman that looks like me crying out to have Snape take her, possess her, fuck her into oblivion. I dream nightly that I am that woman and he is there; yet, often, the dark eyes turn into mocking gray ones and long lank black hair transforms into silvery blonde. Lucius haunts these visions as often as Severus, and to my shame I awake with my hands on my body, urgently bringing release if not pleasure. At times I can't distinguish between Lucius' hands on my body and his I wake up longing, angry, wanting to hurt myself, wanting to run into the dungeons and beg him to take me, as he did the woman in my head.

I want to flee at times. There is no one who could stop me. Technically I am of age and could lose myself in the Muggle world. Yet I can't leave them, any of them. They are my family, my friends, my life, and still I feel so alone.

Pushing his fingers through his hair, Percy stared at the list before him like he had for the past hour. Eight names were written on the rumpled piece of parchment that he carried with him. Picking up the quill, he crossed one more out and three remained; Arthur, Bill and Charlie. He carefully studied his reasons behind each marked off name, well aware that the Dark Lord would look into his mind for the reasoning. Ginny, Ron and now Molly, he could not think of her as Mum, were safely hidden away at Hogwarts. Fred and George were easy targets, but of what value to the cause? Ridding the world of those two miscreants, and he knew he would have to kill both, would be almost merciful. The last three were supporters of Dumbledore and a thorn in his Master's side.

Charlie was in Romania and on unfamiliar ground. Percy knew little of his older brother. It would be a lot of vested time, which he didn't have, to learn the coming and goings of the man.

"Percy?"

His lips curled into a sneer. Not looking up, not wanting to see her, Percy flipped the parchment over before reaching for the half empty bottle of Firewhiskey. Raising it this lips, he took a long swig. "What do you want?"

Penny's lip began to quiver and she bit on it. "It's late…I just wondered if you were coming to bed soon."

Raising his head, his cold blue eyes surveyed his _wife_. The word tasted like bile to him. She clutched her dressing gown tightly against her body, the gentle swell of her belly glaringly evident to him.

"Never mind," she said coolly, though he could hear the hurt in her voice. "I just thought…"

"What did you think?" he sneered. "That I would come to bed and fuck you?"

Bright red spots appeared on her cheeks but she lifted her chin. "Must you be so crass, Percy? What is so wrong for a husband and wife to share pleasure?"

_And how am I to find pleasure in you when you carry another's bastard?_

He pushed away from the table and rose quickly, the chair falling to the floor with a crash. "Pleasure? Are you so willing to give me the pleasure I seek, _wife_?" Crossing the distance between them in a few strides, he grabbed her arms tightly and yanked her against him. Percy bent his head and bit on her neck hard, hearing her cry out in pain. "What's the matter, Penny? I am only giving you what you asked for," he panted, licking the blood from her neck.

Penny squirmed in his grasp. "Stop it, Percy. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing wrong at all, my dear," he hissed, pulling her towards the table. "Bend over and spread your legs for your husband, bitch." He fisted his hand in her long curly black hair and tried to force her head down.

Letting out a scream, Penny twisted around and slapped him across the face with all her strength. "You're sick! I don't know who you are anymore, Percy!"

Wiping the blood from his lip, Percy laughed coldly. "I am your husband," he snarled, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her onto the table. "And am taking what is rightfully mine."

She beat against his arms and chest, kicking at him as he tore open her dressing gown. "Stop it!" she cried, putting a protective hand over her belly when his fist hit her hard on the breasts. Sobbing, Penny choked out, "What are you going to do, Percy? Rape me just like…." Her dark eyes went wide. "Rape me…oh gods."

He stood still, not daring to breathe, then he saw her face constrict in pain and he knew that she was remembering.

"No, it wasn't you…it was…" Penny's face drained of color. "Gods no, no…No!"

"Penny, love, it's just a bad dream," Percy said soothingly, gathering her in his arms.

She pushed away from him. "It was Professor Snape…and others…and you, you were there. You were there and didn't stop it…You were there!" Her face horror-stricken, Penny turned and raced towards the fireplace.

"_Stupefy_!"

Percy watched in grim satisfaction as she fell to the floor. He walked over, staring down at her in contempt. With a wave of his wand, he levitated her over to the small couch and took a seat beside her. Quietly, he cast the Ennervate charm, watching her closely stir. When she was fully alert, the horror crossing her face once more, he pointed his wand at her.

"Obliviate!" 

He slipped his wand into his pocket before putting his arm around her. "Penny, sweetheart, are you feeling better? I was very worried," he said softly stroking her cheek. "I thought you were going to faint."

"I don't feel so well, Percy," she mumbled leaning against him. "Hold me?"

"Of course, my dear," he soothed, gathering her close. A grimace crossed his face as he rocked his wife in his arms.

"Oh look, Hermione," Tamara exclaimed, tugging on Hermione's hand. Hermione smiled at the younger, who was excitedly pointing to the display in Honeyduke's window. A replica of Hogsmeade done in an array of confectionary delights sprawled in the large window. "The tiny people are moving about and see? That one looks like Hagrid. Could you imagine trying to eat the whole village of Hogsmeade? It would take months."

"I bet Ron could polish it off in two days," Ginny snorted, peering closely at the little spun sugar people in the diorama. "Speaking of the stomach on legs, where is he?"

"He told Harry he had something to do and would try to catch up with us later," Hermione explained as they headed down the sidewalk towards the Three Broomsticks.

A frown marred Ginny's face. "He's been rather elusive recently. Always disappearing, coming in just in time for curfew. I wonder what he's up to."

Hermione shrugged. She noticed Ron's seemingly new schedule but what with her own studying, in and outside of school subjects, she accepted his excuses without much fault because he seemed really happy. Harry told her the nightmares seemed to have eased for Ron and whatever he was doing must be helping. "Perhaps he is meeting a secret love," she teased lightly.

Tamara giggled and hid her mouth behind a mittened hand. When they entered the crowded pub, noise and haze greeted them and it took a moment to spot Harry and Dean sitting at a table near a large heavily decorated Christmas tree. Ginny went to sit in Dean's lap, the tall black boy's arms going around her and pulling her into a kiss. Tamara blushed, averting her eyes, and laughed nervously when Harry stood to pull a chair out first for her, then Hermione. Rosmerta brought them a round of butterbeers, her blonde hair coifed today, the short red dress she wore swishing around as she hurried back to the bar.

Hermione picked up the bottle of butterbeer and stared at the amber liquid, not really hearing the joking and laughing around her, her thoughts suddenly heavy and distressing.

They don't understand. How could they? she thought bitterly, her hand clenching around the bottle. The dreams had returned tenfold since the day Severus' memories were put into her mind. The instruction she'd received since that day only intensified the dreams until she found herself once again relying on the Dreamless Sleep potion to obtain any rest. Hermione started when she felt a gentle hand on hers. "All right?" Harry asked quietly.

"All right," she said with a small smile. How could she tell him about her thoughts? That she longed for a man twenty years her senior, a man that for the last three weeks had taught her through word and description how to act as his captive protégé. Hermione forced the smile wider and she shook away those images and concentrated on a story Ginny was telling about the twins' innovative new ideas for mistletoe.

Removing the blindfold from her, Ron stepped back and grinned. Kate looked around, her eyes wide, before she gave a low whistle. "I didn't believe you, Red, but here we are." She walked over to the dusty, cracked window. "Amazing." The village of Hogsmeade lay at the bottom of the snow-covered hill, its snowy thatched roofs picturesque. "Who would have thought you actually knew a way into the Shrieking Shack."

Pleased that she seemed so impressed, a flush crossed his cheeks. After their first encounter at the Astronomy Tower, Ron had returned every Tuesday and Thursday night to take notes for her as she studied the movements of a cluster of stars. They talked little, except when she was done for the night. He found that she was very interested in Quidditch, and the ensuing conversations often lasted till the wee hours of the morning. Chilled, yet strangely happy, he had slept better in the past month since that night in the Department of Mysteries. Since then it seemed he was drawn to her, finding excuses to make his way down towards the dungeons in hopes to catch her out and about. It did appear to work, for often she was waiting for him at the foot of stairs to take his hand and lead him back up, into empty classrooms, into out-of-the-way alcoves, where they would sit and talk.

Ron finally got up the nerve to ask her to accompany him to Hogsmeade that day, nervous and worried what the others might say. She was, after all, a Slytherin and he hadn't told anyone about her, even Harry. Kate expressed her own concerns, stating that they would receive nothing but grief from both houses and it would be best if they just kept things the way they were.

"It's not haunted, is it?" she said, turning away from the window and walking over to the broken down bed. Kate sat down on it and looked up at him.

"Doesn't seem to be," he said, running a hand through his hair nervously. Lupin's secret about why the Shrieking Shack had been built was not his to share. It was daring enough to bring her here but he wanted to do something to impress her though he didn't understand why. For once, he wished he could tell Hermione about this. She would gladly tell him how thick he was when dealing with a girl.

Kate grinned and stood up, closing the distance between them. "Thanks, Red. I'm sure your friends would have kittens if they knew you shared this secret with a Slytherin." Her arms went around his neck and she pressed her lips to his.

Ron froze. He imagined kissing her often before drifting off to sleep but now she was here, kissing him and all he could think of was where to put his hands, afraid his lips were dry, his breath bad. When her tongue slipped between his lips he thought no more and his hands moved instinctively, one encircling her waist the other cradling the back of her head.

Breaking away, Kate walked towards the bed, pulling her jumper over her head as she went. The bra she wore followed suit and his mouth fell open when she turned to him. He tried to look away from her bare breasts but found he couldn't. A sly smile appeared on the witch's face as her skirt and knickers fell to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, his voice cracking.

"Disrobing," she said simply, her smile growing more catty, her index finger beckoning him forward.

"I…I've never."

"Don't be nervous, I have," she said, taking his hands and guiding him towards the bed. "And I will show you everything you need to know."

The Common room was buzzing with the chatter of excited students returning from Hogsmeade. Gold and silver tinsel hung off the portraits in the room, boughs of fresh pine rested on the large mantel on the hearth, their fragrance competing with the smell of the crackling fire. Hermione and Ginny had just returned from the dorms where they'd stowed their wet cloaks and packages when Ron entered, his cheeks red and hair tousled. He was grinning and looking very pleased. "There's my wayward brother," Ginny said eyeing him suspiciously. "Where were you today?"

The splotches of red on his cheeks burned brighter, flooding over to his ears. "Got caught up practicing some moves on the pitch," he mumbled. Why can't a bloke have a few hours to himself?" he said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, I figured my 'sisters' didn't need me around while they snogged their boyfriends."

Hermione made a small derisive sound, her gaze drifting over to Neville, who was sitting before the large mullioned window, while Ginny and Ron began to lightheartedly bicker. He'd not been in the village today and his posture suggested that he was deep in thought. Leaving the two siblings to their argument, Hermione went over to Neville, noticing the redness around his eyes as she neared. He made no move to acknowledge her approach. "Hey there. We missed you in Hogsmeade today. Is everything all right?"

"Fine." His voice sounded defeated. She studied him a moment.

"If you want to talk"

Neville turned to look at her and she saw his eyes were bright with unshed tears. "There's nothing to talk about." He sighed, handing her a crumpled piece of parchment. "McGonagall sent my Gran a letter."

Hermione looked confused. "I don't understand. You've been doing really good in classes this year," she said, smoothing out the letter. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh my."

Neville's grandmother's letter was full of criticism, telling her grandson how disappointed she was with his choice of careers, how his parents would be hurt if they knew. "Neville, surely she didn't mean this."

Sighing heavily once more, Neville turned back to the window. "She does. I was supposed to become an Auror like my father not a two-bit healer. I am just grateful she didn't send a howler. May as well though." Neville shook his head. "Gran said I would have to tell them over the hols."

"Your parents will be proud of your choice," Hermione said firmly. "I'm sure of it."

A wry smile graced his face. "I'll never know that, will I?"

She wanted to argue with him, to tell him he was wrong, but couldn't. Instead, she placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze in silent understanding.

His calloused fingers trailed softly down the ivory skin, and he smiled when she giggled as he touched a ticklish spot on her stomach. Finally, his hand rested on the gentle swell of her abdomen.

"Eet ees too early," Fleur said in her thick accent. "Zere is nozzing zere yet."

Not dissuaded, he pressed lightly on the silky skin. "You're wrong, sweetheart. I can feel our child already starting to grow."

She laughed at his fierce proclamation. Her right hand slid into the thick red hair that was as long her own silvery blonde tresses. Lifting his head from her breast, Bill gazed up into her blue eyes.

"Your mere will be very angry at you zat we 'ave kept zis a secret," she said softly.

Picking up Fleur's left hand, he kissed the plain gold band on her ring finger. She only wore it when she was in the flat. They had wed in secret less than a week after Bill's return from his duty at Hogwarts, for he wanted to keep their marriage and her pregnancy a secret just in case just in case he was captured while working for the Order. The last thing he wanted was to put her or his child in danger.

"She will understand although not before hitting me over the head with her rolling pin," he teased, moving up her body. His face sobered, a dark fire burning in his blue eyes. It would be worth facing Molly's wrath to keep her safe. They had talked of marriage, after the war ended. A night of passion, too much wine and forgetting a certain charm had just pushed up the date. There was nothing to regret except for the uncertainty of the outcome of the conflict.

"Molly does not care for me," Fleur said, a hint of concern in her voice. "I will be ze loose Frenchie who trapped her son eento marriage. Ze same way with your brozzer and 'is wife 'ad to wed, oui?"

"After what that prat Percy did, Mum will welcome you and her grandchild with open arms. Remember that love." Bill caressed her cheek, covering her body with his own. His eyes held hers as they joined and he mouthed 'I love you'.

Setting the teacup down, Bellatrix fingered the sleeve of her robes, frowning. "Rabastan has made no improvement nor is expected to," she said dryly in answer to her sister's inquiry. "Lucius could tell you this if he were not so preoccupied with whatever is going on with him." She eyed Narcissa accusingly.

"Lucius is busy with other matters," Narcissa said smoothly, picking up the fine porcelain teapot and refreshing her own tea.

"Don't play coy with me, sister," Bellatrix remarked. "Even his work for the Master has been slipping. He's preoccupied with something."

Narcissa's lips grew thin but she didn't reply, choosing instead to sip her tea. She knew all too well what was preoccupying her husband - or rather, who.

"Why is it, sister dear, that the mention of my Master makes you uncomfortable? Have your loyalties changed?" Bellatrix asked in a sweet voice.

"And why are you here prying, Bellatrix?" Narcissa said, her voice cold. "If you're so interested in what Lucius is doing, I suggest you ask him."

"Narcissa, why didn't you inform me we had a guest? It is unseemly for the mistress of the house to be remiss in her duties." Morana crossed the room regally, sweeping in front of the two women. "What is this?" She picked up one of the teacups, turning it over in her hand. "This is not the good china. This is not acceptable to serve tea to anyone except the help."

Bellatrix turned questioning eyes on Narcissa. "This is Morana Malfoy," Narcissa explained, hoping that Morana's coherency would hold.

"Morana Malfoy? The name is familiar. A cousin?"

Morana sniffed and drew herself up. "I am Marius Malfoy's wife and demand you introduce yourself."

Narcissa gave a discreet shake of her head. "Morana, this is Bellatrix Lestrange, my sister. You are looking tired dear. Let me call Lizzie to take you back to your room…"

The porcelain cup shattered against the wall. "I will not be tossed into my room like an insolent child! I am mistress of this house and you are just a whore." Morana's face crumpled. "Marius how could you? This tart in our house."

"Explain, sister," Bellatrix warned dangerously, her wand in her hand. "It is common knowledge that Lucius' mother is dead."

Keeping an eye on the madwoman, Narcissa quietly told Bellatrix how Morana had arrived at the manor and the chaos that she had caused since her arrival. "Now you know why Lucius is so distracted," she said bitterly. "I want her out of here but he won't hear of it and Draco is to arrive tomorrow…" Her eyes narrowed. "I do not want her around him."

"You've grown soft, sister," Bella hissed slyly. "There was a time you would taken matters into your own hands." Lifting her wand she murmured a spell, throwing the old woman across the room to slam heavily into the wall. "She is almost mad, no? It would be a simple task to push her into the void, then dear Lucius would be free of his concern. Or, at best, she would no longer be a burden to you." Bella walked over to the crumpled, sobbing woman.

"Bitch!" Morana spat, lifting her chin defiantly, and for a brief second Bella saw where Lucius got his arrogant eyes before Morana collapsed on the floor, whimpering.

"Shall I, dear sister?" Bella purred, her fingers stroking her wand lovingly. She raised her wand. A hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked it back hard, fingers crushing the delicate bones. Bellatrix turned to stare into Lucius' face, which was a mask of rage.

"I should kill you," he snarled, his hand snaking around her throat. Bellatrix's smirk never left her face, though her eyes grew wider as she fought for breath and her feet lifted from the floor.

"Lucius, enough," Narcissa said firmly. "Enough."

His eyes glittering coldly, Lucius released Bellatrix, shoving her away. She collapsed on the floor, rubbing her neck and coughing. "And you, wife," he said quietly, his voice becoming more and more waspish. "You would have had her kill my mother, would you not?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Narcissa snapped, her chin raising as he neared. "The witch was out of control, as usual. Bella was just putting her in her place."

Lucius strode over to Morana and gathered her in his arms. The older witch sobbed into his robes, her hands failing frailly. "Marius how could you?" she moaned. "It will mean his death."

"Shh, Mother, it is all right, I have you." He cradled her closer and his eyes met Narcissa's. "I want that bitch gone by the time I return," he said quietly over the older woman's head.

Bella rose from the floor regally, her eyes glittering in triumph. "This is what Lucius has forsaken everything for."

Narcissa met her sister's eyes coldly. "And you will keep his secret," she warned. "His master's ire is already too great…" She broke off, not wishing to voice any more concern.

"We have many secrets between us, Sister," Bella said slyly, straightening her robes. "Family loyalty keeps them intact."

A shiver ran down her spine but she held her head high as she stared at Bella, knowing all too well that family meant nothing if it interfered with Voldemort.

"It is time for you to join the fold," Bella remarked with an air of having just issued an invitation to tea.

"Leave," Narcissa hissed. "Before he returns, for this time I will not stop him."

Bella laughed softly. "I will inform milord to expect you next moon tide." She kissed Narcissa's cheek, her smile wicked as she Disapparated.

Sitting down slowly on the couch, Narcissa picked up the shards of the broken china set, trying not to think of the implications. She'd always support Voldemort, but more out of duty to Lucius. It was not required that she actively join the Death Eaters, yet Bella was not leaving her a choice. Those secrets, those damning secrets…She lifted her eyes as the door slammed. Lucius strode over to her, his eyes blazing. "Get up!"

Narcissa's own anger flared. If it wasn't for that damn bitch, Bella wouldn't have the final card. "Do not, Lucius," she warned, her eyes darkening.

His lip curled into a sneer, the look eerie on the golden mask, almost demonic. "When will you learn that you do not give me orders, wife," he said dangerously. "And I will not have Bellatrix in this house again. What were you thinking, allowing her to see Morana?"

"If you hadn't broken the elf's leg last time, she could have detained that madwoman and Bella would have never known!"

"DO NOT CALL HER THAT!" Lucius roared, his hand raising. Slowly he lowered it, his eyes icy.

"Look what she has done! You are obsessed with her, are even putting your standing with the Dark Lord at jeopardy! He is already upset with the debacle at the Ministry, the party…"

"Enough! I need no shrew harping at me about my failures!" Lucius hissed through clenched teeth.

Narcissa crossed her arms over her breast, her gaze defiant. "I will not have Draco subjected to that madwoman," she said calmly. "Either she goes from here for the holidays, or I will take him away."

His lips curled in a sneer then he laughed. Sweeping her into his arms, he kissed her heartily. "My wife, you will do no such thing." He ran one finger down her throat. "When will you learn who is the master of this house?"

She raked her nails down the side of his face, her eyes challenging, needing him to wipe away the fear that rose up at the thought of going to Voldemort. "Prove yourself master then," she challenged, a triumphant smile on her face as he pressed her down to the couch.

Number twelve Grimmauld place was decorated and cheery, at least the kitchen area was. Molly was determined to make the atmosphere cheerful for all of them, but especially for Harry and Hermione. She set everyone to cleaning once again, the house seemingly to have reverted to its previous state of grunge. Kreacher slunk in and out of the shadows mumbling about 'Mudbloods' and 'Blood traitors', his watery eyes watching every movement.

It was easy at Hogwarts to pretend, to forget that her parents weren't waiting for her return from the school term. She so often spent the holidays away, too, that Hermione thought she would be all right, that she could continue imaging that she could go home if so desired.

When her eyes would catch Harry's across the table, she could read the sadness there. He missed Sirius terribly. Yet a nasty bit of her rose up, wanting to rail at him. Sirius was only his godfather, not his parents, and her ire would grow until her more rational part of her reminded her that Harry had never even known his parents, and Hermione's heart felt like it would seize in her chest.

At school, Hermione had started pushing Harry away; the kisses and hugs triggering dark thoughts, luring her to the place where she only saw Lucius when she closed her eyes at night. Now she would turn to him in the hallway when no one was near and hasten into his arms for comfort. They stole kisses in the library under the guise of doing the holiday assignments for class. Harry didn't question, but returned the embraces and kisses with an urgency of his own, seeking warmth.

Buckbeak lifted his head, his large orange yellow eye turning to look at the couple on the dusty, run-down bed. He shifted on the straw, making a clucking noise before he looked away, nosing around in the hay for any leftover piece of rat.

They had met in here for the last two nights after everyone retired. Limbs tangled together, her flannel nightgown rumpled beneath his pajama-clad body, their kisses growing more intense with each passing minute. "Hermione," he said, his voice thick and husky, before his mouth covered hers once more. She felt his erecton pressing into her thigh and a well of panic rose up in her. It increased when his hand found her breast, his fingers hesitantly brushing over the roundness.

This is Harry, this is Harry….

"Harry, no, stop," she said shakily, pushing away his hand. Her heart was beating wildly and for a moment she thought she might pass out. Harry sat up quickly, looking chagrined.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Yes, you should have," she snapped, sitting up also. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead hard with her palm. "Don't you see? If you don't try things like this then it reminds me that I'm different, tainted." She sighed heavily. "Its normal for you to want to touch a woman, most males do, but it's also normal for the girl to say no or to slow down." Hermione blinked her eyes fast. "I want to be normal."

"You are-" he began, but she interrupted.

"I need to go. My Apparition test is tomorrow and I must study." Pulling away from him, she picked up her discarded dressing gown and quickly put it on. "I'll be all right," she said, not looking at him.

Harry found the glasses that he'd tossed on the scarred nightstand and ran a hand through his hair, making it stand on end. "You will be," he assured her, though his tone was hesitant.

"Night, Harry." Hermione slipped out the door and shutting it quietly behind her.

Flopping back on the bed with a groan, Harry stared up at the threadbare hangings. His cock throbbed painfully in his pajamas. He didn't want to press her, had promised not to, but her change from wanting only chaste kisses to what they were sharing since coming to Grimmauld was confusing.

Fleur woke from her nap and looked around the flat. It was early afternoon and Bill would be home soon if he didn't have to go to Grimmauld. Recognizing the noise that had disturbed her slumber, she got to her feet and walked through the small sitting room to the front door. Her eyes widened in surprise when she looked through the peephole. It was the last person she would have ever expected to see at Bill's door. Unlocking the door, she opened it. "Zis ees a surprise, Percy."

AN: This story was started before HBP came out. Therefore situations and characters are more AU than normal. As it advances some things from the newest book may pop in or not. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Big thanks to Wendynat for the beta job.


End file.
